


without you (i'd be losing)

by lianyunzhiyu



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Don't read, M/M, not in finish, 同床共枕, 家庭生活, 帕蒂也是, 平行宇宙大学au, 平行宇宙现代背景, 思念, 性骚扰, 斯坦利有强迫症, 比尔加入了兄弟会, 毛绒绒, 灵魂伴侣, 焦虑, 焦虑的大团圆结局, 简单的提了一下虐待, 观鸟约会, 误会, 误解, 迈克是最好的兄弟, 闯入型意念
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianyunzhiyu/pseuds/lianyunzhiyu
Summary: 斯坦知道这是一个悲观的想法，但是有关于灵魂伴侣的想法从来没有吸引过他。 爱上一个吸引了他的人。 和一个关心他，也被他关心的人在一起这件事，对斯坦很有吸引力。 然而，他知道，有一个灵魂伴侣并不总是承诺这样的事情。
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	without you (i'd be losing)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [without you (i'd be losing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473650) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 又开始翻译了，这一篇真的是一波三折存稿丢了两次hhhhhh

斯坦知道这是一个悲观的想法，但是有关于灵魂伴侣的想法从来没有吸引过他。 爱上一个吸引了他的人。 和一个关心他，也被他关心的人在一起这件事，对斯坦很有吸引力。 然而，他知道，有一个灵魂伴侣并不总是承诺这样的事情。

这并不需要太多的研究发现就已经有很多例子可以证明证明，灵魂伴侣之间的结合并不总是像他们想象的一样起作用。 因为事情的关键是，成对的灵魂伴侣是由两个(或者有时更多的)人组成的。 有一句至理名言曾经说过: 人只是人。 斯坦上过心理学课。 他知道，作为人类意味着很容易有这样的弱点，比如过度的骄傲，对事物的期望超出了他可以的控制，和总是封闭的心。 斯坦也知道这样的人性弱点，如果付诸于行动，就可以破坏任何关系，特别是灵魂伴侣之间的关系。

有些人相信，拥有灵魂伴侣意味着无论他们做什么，都会有一个人爱他们，欣赏他们，或者忠实于他们。 斯坦不同意这个观点。 一个人期望他的灵魂伴侣能忍受他所做的一切，这是不公平的。 和某人在一起应该是一起配合和妥协。 而不是“无论如何你都要爱我，因为你是我的灵魂伴侣”。 你别无选择。”

但这种想法确实存在，而且普遍存在。 尤其是在社会上对灵魂伴侣关系的期望中，绝大多数人都存在这种想法。 政府在电视上以海报的形式发布了 PSA，在网上提醒任何新配对的灵魂伴侣到灵魂伴侣机构(ASP)登记他们的结合。“ 记住，在结合后24小时内没有登记就是联邦犯罪”---- 所有的广告都包括这句话，要么是在底部加上一个小星号伴随着这句话，要么就在结束时飞快的说出这句话---- 这种广告频繁的出现在广播或电视上，而且ASP 的标志【两颗红心交织在一起的图案】会出现在所有的公益广告、体育馆的广告、遍布大学校园、高中和公共交通工具的海报上。

非灵魂伴侣之间的浪漫关系通常是为人所不齿的，当这种关系被谈起的时候常常伴随着偷偷的目光凝视和频繁的皱眉。直到不久之前，这种非灵魂伴侣之间的结合还是违法的，因为政府在当时颁布了一项用来禁止非灵魂伴侣之间结合的法律。但是已经有许多别的国家的政府承认了非灵魂伴侣之间的关系。是时候看清感情的真相了，只是两个相爱的人之间的结合，与是否是灵魂伴侣无关。

强迫一个人和别人在一起是不人道的。

这就是为什么近年来有人推动承认并非所有的灵魂伴侣都能成功的部分原因。 人是会变的。 虽然不是每个人生来就是坏人，但有些人会做坏事，变成坏人。

灵魂伴侣之间的虐待很少被提及，但它确实发生了。 斯坦看到过许多例子，而且斯坦认为，如果一个人应该和伤害他们的人在一起仅仅因为他们是“命中注定”的 ，那么这整件事都是不公平的，这斯坦和其他许多人都同意的。 幸运的是，越来越多的非营利组织和机构要求政府提供更多的资源和援助，以保护虐待的受害者。 斯坦小的时候，他的家人曾经在那里做过志愿者。 这是他第一次体验到一些灵魂伴侣的现实。 他们并不总是像他父母的结合一样。 他们并不总是斯坦在电视上看到的或者在书中听到的那种结合。 这种关系可能是彻头彻尾的毒药。

如果有些人有过于骄傲或者过于自闭，那么这可能意味着他们并不总是喜欢妥协，所以他们可能会迫使他们的灵魂伴侣总是妥协。 有些人对他们的灵魂伴侣是谁或者应该是谁抱有期望，如果希望落空，那么他们真正的灵魂伴侣就会承受不应存在的谴责。 一对灵魂伴侣意味着承受着解决问题的压力，但这种良性的灵魂伴侣的结合并不总是会发生。

这并不是说斯坦并不承认那些彼此相爱、相处融洽的灵魂伴侣不存在。 别荒谬了。 当然，他们存在。 斯坦的父母就是一个很好例子。，里奇和埃迪是另一个很好的例子。 当斯坦想象他有一个灵魂伴侣时，他会努力保持积极的态度，并且像上面提到的两对灵魂伴侣那样考虑拥有这样的关系。 那就是他们喜欢和他们的灵魂伴侣在一起，一起解决问题，实际上能够读懂对方的心思，总是想着对方，并且可以在不做最无聊的事情的时候获得乐趣。 当斯坦小的时候，常常想着他的灵魂伴侣，斯坦记得他想要和一个特殊的人在一起，这个人甚至可以让做卡明斯基小姐的分数作业这件事，变得可以忍受，仅仅因为斯坦是和他的灵魂伴侣一起做的。 斯坦希望和一个他爱的人在一起，而同时这个人也爱他。

有时候，斯坦发现自己在想着自己的灵魂伴侣的时候，内心深处总是担心他的灵魂伴侣不会真正接受他。 他们可能会假装。 他们可能会假装关心他，也许还会试图说服自己他们关心斯坦。 然而，在内心深处，他们可能只是在做斯坦的灵魂伴侣，在履行义务。 不是因为他们爱或者关心斯坦。

作为回报，对他的爱让斯坦最紧张。 斯坦一生中的大部分时间都因为外表、朋友、宗教信仰和种族而受到欺负ーー但主要是因为斯坦的强迫症。 人们会把斯坦的东西弄得一团糟，希望看到他开始恐慌，试图把它们整理回原样。 人们会抱怨斯坦洗手太多，尽管他知道——他知道——洗手的唯一方法就是洗四次。 斯坦花在个人卫生和仪容上的时间比他认识的任何人都要长。 这是否意味着照顾自己是错误的？ 不，当然不是。 但是斯坦确实意识到洗手直到手裂开流血不仅不好，而且很危险。 斯坦也知道，当事情不对劲时，他所感受到的恐慌是不好的。 然而，直到苏谭在高中开始接受心理治疗，他才被诊断为强迫症。 从那以后，他开始接受行为治疗和药物治疗，这些都帮助斯坦控制了自己的情绪，所以他不再有以前那种冲动。 斯坦学会了如何让闯入型意念出现之后，管理它们，然后继续前进。

通过治疗和研究，斯坦认识到强迫症是无法治愈的。 就像里奇的多动症和埃迪的焦虑症。 强迫症将永远是斯坦的一部分。 就像斯坦确信他的灵魂伴侣是他们关系之中的一部分，如果他的灵魂伴侣想要他们的之间的结合生效，他将不得不接受斯坦的强迫症。

斯坦知道，他不会试图隐藏或感觉糟糕的事情是他的一部分的事实。 这部分事实帮助他塑造他是谁。 斯坦拒绝像小时候那样经常感到羞耻。 因此，如果斯坦的灵魂伴侣不接受全部的他---- 他的强迫症、犹太血统、朋友等等---- 那么斯坦就不接受他的灵魂伴侣。

————————————————————————————————————————————

“我已经很喜欢这张照片了，理查德。”

“是的，但是你没有发表评论，斯坦利。 你也需要发表评论。”

“里奇，别去烦他。”

里奇转向埃迪，把手放在他的胸口，假装生气。 “我在努力养活我们的孩子 Eds。 爸爸要养家糊口。”

埃迪翻了翻白眼，然后用空着的那只手拿走了里奇的手机，另一只手牵着皮带，牵着他和里奇的狗哈利。 “最后一次，混蛋，不要再叫你自己‘爸爸’了ーー这真他妈的令人毛骨悚然。”

这是一只小小的、毛茸茸的博美犬，名叫哈利。 大学二年级的一天，里奇在下课回家的路上偶然发现了哈里。 在学期期中的最后一天，当地的一个动物收容所把他们的一些动物带到了学校，作为一种帮助学生在一周的考试和项目之后减压的方式，同时也让动物得到一些急需的关爱。 里奇顺便过来(“只是摸了摸然后就走了，艾德，我发誓! ”) 马上感觉到一种“联系” ，那个假扮成狗的金色绒毛小球。 根据小狗围栏上的标志，“哈丽特”已经在收容所待了两年多了。 她的主人是一个老人，已经去世了，他的家人没有一个人可以带走这只小狗。 它还列出了她的年龄为10岁，里奇知道这对于一只狗来说已经很老了。 收养部门的主管注意到里奇对这只小狗的关注，于是开始谈论哈利的历史，比如年纪大的狗因为年龄大而不太可能被收养等等。 不知何故，里奇开始填写收养文件，然后步行回家，不再是一个人，而是牵着一条亮紫色的皮带。

据斯坦所知，那天下午晚些时候，艾迪在医院轮班后走进医院，发现里奇躺在沙发上，脸上带着紧张而充满希望的神情，胸前躺着一小团绒毛(埃迪起初以为是一顶皮帽，直到帽子发出一点鼾声)。 这时他才注意到所有的狗玩具都散落在地板上，在角落里还有一个小枕头，他意识到那是一张狗床。 埃迪震惊了，他开始反对。 经过长时间的讨论，里奇同意照顾哈利的大部分需要，埃迪软化了。 然而，没过多久，这只小狗就成了他们的宝贝女儿。 最近，埃迪和哈利似乎比里奇和哈利在一起的次数更多，这让里奇很懊恼。

停下来让哈利嗅了嗅之后，埃迪把里奇的手机塞进了口袋。

“是吗？ 一张哈利穿过一堆树叶的照片上的愚蠢评论怎么能让你最好的朋友烦恼呢”埃迪问道，双手放在臀部，眉毛向上推着额头，凝视着里奇。

里奇叹了口气，似乎不敢相信自己竟然要解释这一切。 “因为，我的爱人，评论会被添加赞，然后被你的粉丝数除以这个百分比，然后这个百分比被全能的 Instagram 算法使用，然后推荐给潜在的新粉丝... ... 把它放在探索页面的更高位置... ... 我还需要继续吗? ”

“别这样，求你了”斯坦无聊地插嘴，看着周围走过的人。

哈利似乎对这次谈话感到厌烦。 “啊，这才是爸爸的乖女儿！ 是的，你标记了你的领地，宝贝! ” 当哈利在草地上完成她的工作时，里奇开口了。 他们又开始走路了。 “斯坦，别装得好像你不知道似的。 你不是应该上市场营销101课之类的吗? ” 里奇轻率地问道。

“是的，但奇怪的是，我们并不了解白痴和狗狗们试图成为 Instagram 影响者的事情。”

“严格来说，影响者应该是哈里，不是我。 或者，等等，我会成为影响者吗? ” 里奇皱起的脸转向埃迪，寻找答案。

“这重···”

“小心! ”

一个足球飞进了里奇和斯坦的脑袋之间，擦过斯坦的卷发。 埃迪叫了一声，把里奇往下拽，远离球，与此同时，里奇试图盖住埃迪的头。 哈利开始对着慢跑过来的那个人狂吠起来。

“哇，嘿，不好意思！ 我的朋友想耍一种把戏，哦，嘿，瑞奇！ 埃迪！ 好久不见! ”

“贝弗利！ 我真不敢相信！ 就因为你嫉妒我们的美貌就想杀了我们？ 你真可耻! ” 他转过身来看着哈利，“你能相信她吗? ”

贝弗利对他摇了摇头，假装很恼怒。 斯坦注意到，她有一头鲜红的头发扎成一个高高的马尾，非常漂亮。 “托齐尔，别跟我演戏了。” 哈利用后腿站立着，猛烈地摇着尾巴，哈利弯下腰，抓了抓耳朵后面。 这也是一件好事。 哈利似乎要把她的尾巴从摇摆的力量中挣脱出来。 当她站起来的时候，贝弗利用胳膊夹着她的足球。 她转向埃迪和斯坦，听起来像是在道歉。 “球的事我很抱歉。 我的朋友凯想玩这个把戏，她踢得有点太用力了。” 她甜美的脸上流露出悔恨的表情。

“没事，没人受伤，”斯坦温和地说。

“除了我的感情。”

“哔哔【beep beep】，里奇。”

贝弗利看了一眼里奇和埃迪。 “不管怎样，你今晚来吗？ 参加阿尔法 · 欧米茄派对吗? ” 她问道。

“不行，贝弗利，我明天早上还有工作，”埃迪说，一点都不觉得抱歉。

“我会去的！ 男子汉斯坦【stan the man】也会来，对吧，斯坦尼” 里奇一边说，一边把斯坦的头锁起来，后面没有任何力量。 斯坦试图插嘴，但还没来得及插嘴，贝弗利又开始了。

“太好了! ” 有人喊着贝弗利的名字，她很快地喊了一声“等一下! ” 然后再回到他们身边。 “回头见，斯坦，很高兴见到你! ”

斯坦把身子从里奇身边拉开，给了她一个不自在的微笑，并微微挥了挥手。 然后她跑回她的朋友身边。

“我不会再去参加另一个兄弟会派对了，理查德，”斯坦直截了当地说，好像这是显而易见的。

“来吧，斯坦妮尔，会很有趣的！ 你从大一开始就没去过! ” 里奇恳求道。 “而且你在聚会上几乎不喝酒，有个清醒的人在那里是明智的，尤其是埃迪不去了，对吧，宝贝? ” 里奇轻轻拍了拍埃迪的肩膀。

埃迪瞪了他一眼，然后转向斯坦，看上去是一副若有所思的样子。 “他说得有道理。 如果让他独处的时间太长的话，他可能会再次出现在小超市外的灌木丛中。”出卖自己的埃迪开玩笑说，斯坦甚至没有试图掩饰他嘲笑里奇的表情。

“eds！ 我们说好了你一个月只能提一次，而你上周就已经告诉邻居了！ 这不公平! ” 里奇抱怨道。

“而且，你知道，斯坦，出去走走也许是件好事。 改变一下生活节奏，诸如此类，”埃迪说。 “如果你真的不喜欢，你可以随时离开。 如果你愿意，我可以陪你走回去。

“或者直接告诉我，我们可以做点别的，比如去酒吧、看电影或其他什么。” 里奇说。

斯坦发现自己陷入了困境。 虽然他只想今晚呆在家里，但他也意识到自己最近经常呆在家里。 埃迪说的有道理。 出去走走也许是件好事，如果他决定不喜欢，那么他就会离开。 没问题。 斯坦的治疗师告诉他，偶尔改变一下自己的日常生活习惯总是有好处的。 不幸的是，这似乎是一个绝佳的机会。

“这是一个很好的想法... ... ”他不情愿地说，因为这确实是一个很好的想法。

里奇用胳膊搂住斯坦的肩膀。 “别担心，斯坦，只是个小聚会，你会玩得很开心的，我保证。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

斯坦不会说他玩得很开心。

那天晚上，斯坦走进窗户后面闪烁着闪光灯的大房子，他感到自己开始后悔自己的决定。

看到他脸上的表情，里奇在他们进屋前把他拉到一边。 “嘿，斯坦，说真的，如果你想离开，告诉我一声，我们就可以走了，不问任何问题，我保证。” 里奇严肃地说。 他甚至举起他的小指拉钩，斯坦勉强地在脸上答应了一下，对于这样的保证，他的焦虑稍微减轻了一点。

星期四晚上来这里的人多得惊人。 房子里挤满了人，有些人开始显示出酗酒的影响。 斯坦一周前从未参加过聚会，但他原以为会比周末的聚会规模小。 他大错特错了。

他和里奇在一起呆了一会儿，他们在聚会上走来走去。

最后，斯坦来到厨房取水。 厨房里同样挤满了站着聊天的人。 他的感官有点过载了。 在橱柜里找到一个杯子，里面装满了水，他走进后院，呼吸着没有变质啤酒和汗味的空气。

他无法想象住在兄弟会的房子里会是什么样子。 他从来没有参加过在那里举行的派对之外的派对，但那里看起来就像是一个忙碌的居住地。 这么多人住在一个屋檐下，一定总是很吵闹，平静的时刻可能很难得。

在外面散步的时候，斯坦意识到他错了，后院是一个可以从聚会中休息的地方。 有几个人在附近徘徊，抽着烟，但是一小群人似乎是注意力的中心。 几个人围着小桶站成一个模糊的圆圈，把一个倒立的人举起来，做一个小桶倒立。[keg stand] 那个人穿着一件(斯坦心里颤抖着)亮蓝色背心、红色法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤。 红棕色的头发从帽子下面露了出来，他们的脸开始变红，看起来不太健康。 酒桶旁的人们为他们加油，一遍又一遍地喊着“大比尔”。

当这个人睁开眼睛的时候，他们笑得很开心，还有点咳嗽。 欢呼声和吟唱声越来越大。 这个人转过身来看着每一个人，当他们的目光遇到斯坦时，他停了下来。

看着这个人的眼睛，斯坦突然感到一阵明亮的温暖。 他能感觉到。 从他的胸部开始，一直流到头顶，再流到脚趾尖。 燃烧。 刺痛。 容光焕发。 斯坦确信他的身体散发出一阵阵热量。 看着这个人，斯坦可以看出他们的反应似乎和他的样子很相似。 睁大眼睛。 满脸通红，闪闪发光。 完全静止地站着，好像在发呆。

他们周围的欢呼声在混乱中突然慢了下来，斯坦和“大比尔”目不转睛地盯着对方。 “大比尔”的脸上充满惊讶，但斯坦感觉到他的眉毛在皱缩，嘴巴在扭动，即使透过薄雾也无法掩饰他的不适。

操。

————————————————————————————————————————————

去当地 ASP 的路上斯坦沉默了。 遇见他的灵魂伴侣仍然让他对他们的第一次接触有一种轻微的朦胧。 在他的大脑深处，他模模糊糊地明白，里奇和埃迪以及他的灵魂伴侣的几个朋友，包括贝弗，边走边说。 但他几乎听不到他们的声音。

感觉就像他们都在棒球场的一边大喊大叫，而斯坦和他的灵魂伴侣在另一边，陷入了迷茫。

虽然不像一开始那么激烈，但是他们仍然保持沉默，眼神都有点远离。 斯坦记得他从里奇和埃迪那里听说过这件事，他们说很难描述这件事，但是他们谈到这件事需要很长时间才能消失，斯坦仍然没有意识到这件事会有多么严重。 他感到一种深深的平静和安慰。

感觉就像一秒钟之内，他和他的灵魂伴侣还站在后院里，神情恍惚，互相凝视，一动不动，接下来的一秒钟，斯坦他们就被他们的朋友拖着走在大街上。

Asp 大楼位于市中心，紧挨着市政厅、几家大银行和一些更好的餐馆。 周围的一切都关闭了，因为它是在午夜。 这只是使得已经明亮的 ASP 大楼的灯光在夜晚更加明亮。 当他们走进来的时候，荧光灯让斯坦眨了几下眼睛，让雾气消散了一些，这让他比刚才更加清醒了。 这种意识使斯坦对现实的处境感到更加压抑。 他遇到了他的灵魂伴侣。 他遇到了他的灵魂伴侣，现在他们在 ASP 中宣布他们的结合。

斯坦内心的一部分开始感到恐慌ーー正是这一部分促使他整理接待员的办公桌【这张办公桌曾处于可悲的混乱状态】直到它刚刚好。

然而，他的身体没有反应。 他试着握紧拳头，但只能勉强把手指抽动一下。

身体上，他觉得自己所向无敌。 好像没有什么能够打动他。 老实说，他相信他大脑中所有的血清素一下子就释放出来了，这似乎是让他感觉像现在一样好的唯一方法。 精神上，他说不出自己的真实感受。 很难把他的情绪从阴霾带给他的感觉中分离出来。

有人——可能是里奇——开始在其他人——可能是埃迪——阻止他之前不停地按门铃，找到缺席的接待员。

斯坦盯着桌子后面墙上的海报。 还有那个标志。 两颗心在一起。

斯坦他们不需要等待很长时间，就会有一个管理员来把他们带到后面。 名牌上写着‘海蒂’ ，下面是她的昵称。 然而，叫她海蒂感觉太私人了，好像她是朋友一样。 她当然不是。 她将填写他们的结合表格，从而结束斯坦作为一个独立的人的生活，并开始他的生活，作为一个有伴侣的人与一个他不认识的人开始新生活。

斯坦和他的灵魂伴侣被推到后面，坐在一个光秃秃的房间里的一张硬沙发上，墙上只有公益广告。 管理员给了他们两瓶水，一根香蕉，还有一个绿色的小药丸，这个小药丸几乎可以被误认为是豌豆。 他在高中健康课上学到了绿色药丸的知识。 这种药丸是为了减轻脑海中雾霾的影响。 如果双方的精神状态仍然过于迷茫，以至于他们在报告配对时仍然无法交谈或真正理解对方说了什么，那么绿色药丸会缓解这种情绪，这样他们就不会对自己或他人构成危险。 在确认他们都拿走了药丸之后，管理员离开了，说她很快就会带着文件回来。

斯坦觉得自己的头脑开始清醒，周围的事物慢慢地重新聚焦起来。

斯坦坐在白墙房间的沙发上，身上贴满了公共广播公司的海报，他感到一阵恐慌。 他坐在他的灵魂伴侣旁边。 他的灵魂伴侣。 那个他应该与之共度一生的人。

斯坦心跳加速。 他的手心开始出汗。 清理接待员凌乱的办公桌的冲动变得如此突出。 他把拳头紧紧攥在身体两侧，紧紧地握在身旁，克制住自己的冲动。

房间里的安静让人感到窒息。

斯坦用眼睛的另一边看着他的灵魂伴侣。 坐在他旁边，他的灵魂伴侣似乎和斯坦一样紧张。 直视前方。 双手紧握成拳头。 嘴紧闭成一条直线。

几秒钟后，那张嘴开始试探性地张开。 然后关上。 然后再张开了一次。

“唔-”

门打开之前他们俩之中几乎人没有发出第一个声音。 管理员站在门口，手里拿着一叠结对表和资料文件。

“好了，我们准备好上路了吗? 这样你们两个就可以开始新的生活了。” 管理员脸上带着微笑，用一种傲慢的语调问道。 就好像她认为我们现在要做的就是离开，互相抛媚眼，斯坦在心里叹了口气。

斯坦和他的灵魂伴侣都犹豫地点点头。

“首先，你们俩都需要说出自己的名字。”

在斯坦开口之前，他的心脏跳动了一下。

“斯坦利 · 乌里斯，”出来了，连他自己的耳朵也听不出声音来。

斯坦听到了他灵魂伴侣的呼吸声。 管理员让他拼写，然后潦草地写下了他的名字。 除了他的新生活伴侣的呼吸声，铅笔在纸上敲击的声音是房间里唯一能听到的声音。

“你的名字呢? ”管理员面对着他的灵魂伴侣问道。

“ 威-威廉 登-登-登布罗。 听到这个声音，斯坦的胸口感到一股新的温暖。 不过，看起来不太像威廉，斯坦沉思着。 在他的内心深处，一个声音告诉他，他知道他的灵魂伴侣的名字实际上不是威廉。 他听到别人叫他别的名字，但是他记不起来了，因为他脑子里仍然模糊不清。

在她写下他的灵魂伴-威廉的名字后，她让他们在他们名字下面的方框里填写他们的社会保险号码。 然后她询问了所有的标准: 昵称、出生日期、联系方式、父母的姓名等等。 一切都进行得很顺利，几乎是机械地，直到她问她地址。 一个地址。 他们都会住在哪里。 一起。

斯坦说不出话来。 看着威廉，他看起来和斯坦一样不确定和迷茫，斯坦把目光转回到管理员身上。

“我们还没有讨论过这个问题。 我们今晚才刚认识，”他紧紧握紧双手，咬紧牙关的告诉她。

“好吧，这是表格所需要的，所以我们现在就弄清楚，好吗? ” 她的声音清楚地表明，这不是一个实际的提议，而是一个决定。 没有我的同意，我的生活又做出了什么样的决定？ 斯坦从外部吸了一口气，内心翻了翻眼睛。 斯坦看到威廉犹豫地看着他，脸上带着忧虑的表情。

于是，关于生活状况的讨论开始了。 然而，坦率地说，这并不是一个很好的讨论。 斯坦住在奖学金包括的宿舍里。 灵魂伴侣不允许一起住在宿舍。 这意味着他们要么必须支付一个校外公寓，这将是相当昂贵的，或住在威廉的联谊会的房子。 威廉参加了兄弟会，因此住在兄弟会的房子里。 他刚进去的那个。 那个有着陈啤酒味，粘糊糊的地板和脏兮兮的墙壁的地方。 斯坦就觉得头疼。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在 ASP 的配对表格底部签完名后，他和比尔走到一个空的候诊室。 他们的朋友都走了。 斯坦不能责怪他们; 他们在那里花了好几个小时填写文件，得到所有法律程序。 当时还是深夜。 威廉突然转向斯坦。 他的姿势似乎在装出平静和放松的样子，但是他的脸皱成一团，露出了他不舒服的样子。 当他说话的时候，他的声音犹豫不定。

他结结巴巴地说: “你-你想喝一 -一杯咖-咖啡还-还是？”他好像很沮丧地说。

斯坦犹豫了一下。 拒绝是不礼貌的，但与此同时，这又是漫长的一天。 他很累，有点麻木。

”谢谢你的好意，威廉”

“呃，实际-实际上是-是比尔·登-登布罗”比尔打断了他，一只手抚摸着他自己的后颈。

斯坦给了比尔一个小小的、紧绷的微笑。 “比尔，那么，只是我，呃，现在很累了。 下次吧？ “我现在就想回家，”斯坦回答，努力让自己的声音听起来不那么不舒服，也不那么紧张。 斯坦不想要一个灵魂伴侣并不是比尔的错。 也许下次，斯坦和比尔可以谈谈，互相了解一下，也许斯坦会喜欢上比尔。 然而，此时此刻，比尔还是个陌生人。 一个他注定要爱并永远在一起的陌生人。 当他对比尔一无所知的时候，他怎么会想到这些呢。 斯坦的头痛阵阵作痛。

比尔的表情从紧张的希望变成了紧张的尴尬和一丝失望？ 斯坦看不出来。 这种表情很快就被一张安逸舒适的面孔所取代。 比尔似乎很好地隐藏了他的真实感情。

“哦... ... 是的，是的，当然，我也很累，”比尔试着不去理会，但是看起来没有被打扰。 “是的，下次会更好。 也许我可以帮你收拾行李，你知道的，还有电子一切，”比尔回答。 他重新调整了他的态度。 他的表情显得漠不关心，但斯坦认为他看到了他之前看到的那种紧张的希望。

“谢谢你的好意。 如果我需要帮助，我一定会告诉你的。” 斯坦忍不住声音变得清脆起来。

当斯坦转身离开的时候，他感觉到一股温暖而坚定的重量在他身上移动，两只胳膊环抱着他。 斯坦吃惊地深吸了一口气，同时呼吸着比尔的气味: 温暖的、麝香味的、常青的树木，说实话，还有一点汗味。 斯坦不介意这气味。 他并不太在意，他发现自己又开始吸气了。 再一次，再一次，在比尔挣脱之前。

“对不起......我只是......呃......”当比尔似乎在寻找要说的话时，比尔鼻孔里留下的麝香味道， 现实再一次击中了斯坦。他想摆脱这种局面。越快越好。 

“我得走了。”斯坦简短地说，然后迅速穿过双层玻璃门。 

斯坦沿着校园对面的街道拐了个弯，然后快步走了出来。不是跑步，提醒你，而是快步行走。 他不是在逃避他的灵魂伴侣，好吗？他只是...需要空间。是的。在管理员给他的文件夹里，斯坦有比尔的所有联系方式，里面有他们在 ASP 上填写的文件副本，所以他以后会和比尔谈谈。 他们会谈论出斯坦什么时候搬进来，以及所有那些有趣的细节。但不是现在。现在斯坦需要一 个人静静思考。 

尽管已经很累了，时间也很晚了，斯坦还是无法想象现在回到宿舍的情景。他精力充沛。于是他决定长途跋涉回家，给自己一些时间思考，散散步，消耗一天的额外精力。当他回到宿舍时，他已经筋疲力尽了。当斯坦的头一碰到枕头，他就昏睡过去了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二天早上，斯坦醒来时收到了一封来自宿舍主管的电子邮件。这封邮件通知斯坦，他的宿舍主管们已经被告知他感情状态的变化，并衷心的想要祝贺他，祝愿斯坦和他的灵魂伴侣生活愉快(斯坦想嘲笑这句话)， 以及请在星期六中午之前把他的东西搬出去(比如，明天)，并在离开前把钥匙还给他的代理人。

几乎是立刻，斯坦回复了一封简短而实事求是的电子邮件，上面写着如果他在周六之前搬出去，就会迫使他打破安息日，由于灵魂伴侣配对法中的宗教自由条款，事实上，他们要求他 这样做是非法的。在斯坦点击发送后不久，他收到了回复，说他的搬家日将推迟到周一中午， 以方便他周日收拾行李，以免干扰安息日。 

斯坦随后给他的治疗师发了一条短信，让她知道已经发生的情况，并要求在她方便的时候尽早预约。斯坦知道自己焦虑情绪上升的警告信号，他想确保自己已经控制住了焦虑情绪，以免情况变得更加难以控制。 

斯坦还给他的教授发了一封电子邮件，告诉他的教授他周一无法去上一节课的情况。斯坦要确保她知道因为要用尽最后一分钟要搬家，所以他不能去上课了。

今天下午，他会在实习期间告诉老板，鉴于当时的情况，他也不能在周一开始工作。 

拥有灵魂伴侣不到 24小时，我就已经被迫在生活中四处奔波。斯坦想到这里就开始忍不住生气恼怒。但是即使斯坦知道他不能因此责怪他的灵魂伴侣----这也不是他的错。这只是一个不幸的情况。

周日，斯坦会向里奇和埃迪与他的共同群聊发送了一条短信，寻求帮助。斯坦准备好了一天的工作，去上他一天中的一节课之后再去实习。他知道，如果他提出要求，他们就会放他一天假，因为昨晚发生的事情以及他只睡了几个小时的事实。但是斯坦现在需要一点稳定。而且不管怎么说，他很享受他的工作。 

然而，那天晚些时候，斯坦确实决定不参加每周一次的安息日晚餐。相反，他决定补充一些急需的休息。他只是不想处理所有的问题和人们的窥探。每当谈到灵魂伴侣时，消息似乎就会传得很快，斯坦非常清楚，很多人已经知道他和他的灵魂伴侣结合了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

星期六早上，闹钟把斯坦吵醒后，他让自己在床上比平时多躺一会儿，然后强迫自己爬出来准备一天的工作。他应该很快就会见到帕蒂·布鲁姆，她就住在他楼下的一层。 

斯坦是通过犹太学生组织认识帕蒂的。帕蒂对这个组织非常投入，而斯坦大多数时候只是在每个学期帮助几个筹款人和志愿者项目，除了周五晚上在希勒尔庆祝安息日晚宴之外。 每当斯坦的宿舍主管检查房间的时候，帕蒂也很友好地照看着斯坦的两只斑胸草雀，埃丝特和梅布尔。这样，他就不用偷偷带着他们穿过宿舍楼前面的保安台，带他们去里奇和埃迪家了。而且，帕蒂真的很喜欢他的鸟。她正在学习心理学，她告诉斯坦很多次鸟叫声对放松和冥想有好处。她说她喜欢在学习的时候听到它们的叫声。 

因为他们今天没办法纪念安息日，帕蒂和他计划在犹太教堂之后去当地的公园散步放松一下。他们想在十月来临之前享受一下凉爽宜人的天气，天气变得太冷了，不能在外面呆很长时间。斯坦还想看看他是否能认出上周末他们在公园散步时看到的白翅哀鸽。 

去公园的路上充满了关于他们一周的闲聊。帕蒂告诉他关于她的神经科学考试和她在网飞上看的新节目，斯坦告诉帕蒂一个经济学小组的项目让他想把他的一个懒惰的小组成员送到南极洲，然后再送到月球，只是为了以防万一。尽管斯坦竭力回避昨天的话题，帕蒂还是看穿了他。 

“你没事吧，斯坦？你今天看起来有点...不对劲，”她担心地问道。他们到了公园，开始沿着一条小溪走小路。早晨的阳光在缓缓流动的水流中闪闪发光。在这段时间里，公园里只有几个慢跑者和一对养着大狗的夫妇。 

斯坦在回答之前停顿了一下，不知道该如何回答。当然，他必须告诉帕蒂 

最终。他不能不告诉她。还是那句话，他现在真的想破坏和平吗？他内心的一部分想再假装一会儿， 假装一切都很正常。星期四实际上并没有发生。不，那只是一个奇怪的梦。如果他告诉她这件事，那么他们很可能会谈论这件事，而他现在真的不想面对真相。今天是他收拾行李搬进兄弟会之前的最后一天， 在那里他将和他的灵魂伴侣开始他的新生活。他只是想再享受一会儿。 

但是他的另一部分知道这对他没有好处。他不能忽视现实情况。这只会让事情变得更 加困难。 

他竭力想把对帕蒂撒谎的念头赶走。假装一切都很好是不健康的，而事实显然并非如此。 

他也不想对帕蒂撒谎。他们彼此信任。他不想破坏这种信任，尤其是因为她最终会发现的 事情。斯坦自言自语道。不，他不会对她撒谎。 

听到他的叹息，帕蒂扬起了眉毛。“所以，这是一个。.不行还是...?” 

斯坦深吸了一口气，开始向她说明情况。从差点击中他的球，到 ASP，再到之后发生的事。他看着她的脸从惊讶转变为耐心的理解。 

一旦这些话从斯坦的嘴里慢慢说出来，就好像大门被打开了。他把自己对当时情况的所有感受都说出来了。当谈到灵魂伴侣时，帕蒂对自己的保留意见知之甚少，所以这可能不会让她感到太惊讶。 

帕蒂也不确定灵魂伴侣的概念。她并不像斯坦那样对他们那么悲观，但当他解释自己的焦虑时，她确实理解他的想法。 

能够和一个和他感觉几乎一样的人交谈，感觉真好。他喜欢里奇和埃迪，但有时很难表达 他的保留意见。他们是如此相爱和幸福，以至于他们无法想象没有对方的生活。他们尽最大努力去理解并试图从他的角度来看待这个问题。尽管如此，斯坦能看出他们并不像他那样看待这件事。斯坦不能因此责怪他们。他们简直就是灵魂伴侣、永恒之爱和永远幸福在 一起的典范。斯坦不能指望他们像他那样看待灵魂伴侣。 

这也是为什么他那么感激帕蒂现在能够和他谈话的原因之一——因为她确实能够理解。 

她耐心地听他讲到最后。她一次也没有打断他，他很感激。他知道只要他一停下来，大门就会再次关 上。他很感激她能看出来，并确保在她开口说话之前，他拿出了他需要的东西。 

当斯坦说完的时候，他的嘴有点干。帕蒂想了一会儿才回答。 

凝视着他们面前的小路，她提议，“也许......这可能是件好事。比如，我知道你一生中的大 部分时间都在为找到自己的灵魂伴侣而烦恼。现在你找到他了。从这里，发生了什么，关键在于发生了什么，你知道吗?” 

“不完全是，不是，”他回答，茫然地盯着她。也许他们并不像他之前想象的那样一致？ 

“我的意思是，你真的不必再为‘如果’而紧张了，对吗？你可以去了解他，然后决定你是否想和他在一起。你可以摆脱因无法控制的事情(什么时候或者是否会遇到他)而产生的压力，转向可以控制的事情——既然你遇到了他，你现在要做什么。” 

一阵心跳过去了。帕蒂转过身来看着他。现在，轮到他盯着他们面前的小路了。她说得很有道理。

“这是真的......”他承认。帕蒂向他闪过一个温柔的微笑，这不是斯坦第一次感到有这样一个善解人意的朋友是幸运的

“记住，在你做任何假设之前，也要试着去了解他，”她继续说道。“你知道吗，配对一年后，灵魂伴侣夫妇通常只能说出，比如，他们的伴侣在恋爱关系之外平均有四个兴趣爱好？是不是很疯狂?！比如，对一个和你在一起一年的人只知道那么一点点。

尽管斯坦仍然心神不宁，当她开始列举更多关于灵魂伴侣的事实时，他还是觉得自己好笑。 斯坦试图回避这些年来他所见到的所有灵魂伴侣的事实，而帕蒂则积极地寻找关于这些事实的研究。她甚至打算把她的毕业论文写成关于乡村城镇中灵魂伴侣匹配的统计数据，或者她把它改成了别的什么？ 

“所以，你知道，一定要和他谈谈。了解他的兴趣，朋友，所有有趣的东西，”她眨眨眼指示他。 

看着他们面前小路周围的树木，斯坦又一次看到了白翅哀鸽。他盯着那只平静地清理羽毛 的鸽子看了一会儿，然后帕蒂和他继续散步。 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二天斯坦和帕蒂谈过之后，感觉稍微好一些，于是开始收拾行李。他给埃迪和里奇发了一条短信，问他们什么时候结束，埃迪回复说“30 分钟内结束”，里奇回复了一个亲吻的表情符号，然后他开始把他的东西分类整理放好。他是一个极简主义者，所以幸运的是没有太多的东西可以放进他的行李箱和垃圾箱里。他还知道埃迪很可能也会带几个盒子来。

他们到达后，迅速地帮他收拾房间。 

他们三个收拾行李的速度要快得多，尽管里奇只是想让埃丝特和梅布尔说话(“他们这个物 种不会重复单词，理查德。”)里奇回答说:“这种态度可不行，斯坦妮尔。”)建造了箱形堡垒。 埃迪和里奇似乎感觉到他不想谈论明天的事，他们似乎尽了最大努力让谈话集中在其他事情上一段时间。 

这个外墙最终被打破了。在谈话间隙，他们正在整理埃迪带来的几个平板盒子，埃迪犹豫地问:“那么......你和“他”谈过了吗?”他问的时候甚至没有从箱子里抬起头来。 

斯坦甚至都不需要问“他”是谁。 

“就在我们完成 ASP 之后不久，”他简短地回答，也没有抬头看。他仍然专注于把衣 服装进几个手提箱的工作。

他们把他的大部分东西都装进箱子、箱子和行李箱后，斯坦给他们叫了一份披萨。在埃 迪和里奇不得不及时回家喂哈利和遛她之前，他们都把嘴塞得满满的。

斯坦知道，尽管比尔提出帮助，他不会给比尔发短信寻求帮助。比尔的电话号码仍然在 ASP 文件夹里的某个地方，但是在他绝对需要查看它之前，他宁愿死掉。 

事实证明，他并不需要查看文件夹。白天比尔给他发了好几次信息:把兄弟会的地址发给他，问他是否需要帮助，他计划明天什么时候搬进去，明天他们把他搬进去后他是否想吃晚饭。 

斯坦的确打算先了解比尔，不要误解他的意思，他只是想在明天之前放松一下。他很可能明天的大部分时间都会和比尔在一起，所以他真的会因为想在那之前得到一点安宁而 受到责备吗？ 

每当斯坦看到手机屏幕上出现一个新的通知，他就开始紧张起来。他简短地回答了比尔的问题，试图暗示他此刻并不真的想开始一场谈话。尽管如此，他还是让比尔注意到了梅布尔和以斯帖的存在，对 此比尔回应说，家里允许养宠物。比尔甚至添加了一个笑脸表情。然而，在那之后，斯坦尽最大努力 只用绝对必要的字数回答，仅此而已。 

明天他将处理谈话和问题。但是现在，他只想好好享受他在房间里的最后一晚。最后一晚， 他将拥有自己的房间，自己的床，自己的生活。 

“所以我，呃，我清理了一些抽-抽屉，在衣-衣橱里腾出了一些空-空间。如果你需要更多的空间， 只要让-让我知道，我-我可以......”斯坦没有理会比尔其余的话。

斯坦深吸了一口气。他闻到的味道和那天在外部感官体验中比尔出人意料地拥抱他时一样: 麝香四溢的常青树，只是这次树下没有汗水的咸味。相反，房间里有一种淡淡的香草味，尽管斯坦没有看到任何蜡烛或其他东西。 

比尔的房间大小合适。在衣柜的右边有一个梳妆台和洗衣篮。靠着同一面墙的是一张光秃秃的 桌子，看起来与房间的其他部分不相称。在一个角落里有一个超大号的豆袋椅，旁边还有一盏 灯。门的左边有一扇窗户，对面有一张大书桌。桌子上乱七八糟地堆着一台笔记本电脑，上面是一个空白的 word文档，文件成堆地散开。卧室门右边的墙上是另一扇稍微半开的门，显示 出斯坦是一间带淋浴的小浴室。他内心松了一口气。没有公共浴室。 

大号床对着门，两边各有一张靠墙的桌子。枕头和毯子堆在红色的法兰绒羽绒被上。整张床似 乎散发着温暖和舒适的气息。斯坦不得不承认它看起来非常舒适，尤其是考虑到目前房间的温度。难怪比尔有那么多多余的毯子和枕头，因为房间里实在太冷了。斯坦仍然穿着他的外套，甚至还有点发抖。 

不过，他自己也想知道床单最后一次被洗是什么时候。 

斯坦瞥了一眼比尔，比尔没有看他。相反，他似乎试图避开斯坦的眼睛，因为他继续谈 论房间和房子的其他部分。他穿着一双针织拖鞋，一件印有学校标志的大运动衫，还有一双袜子。不知道这里是不是一直都这么冷。 

这个房间完全出乎斯坦的意料。是的，在他的想象里房间会有着着旧的外卖盒，成堆的脏衣服，还有半裸人们摆出各种不舒服姿势的海报。但是墙上只有斯坦假定是比尔的朋友和家人的照片(墙上有一张比尔兄弟会兄弟迈克的半裸照片，斯坦之前见过他，但是迈克的姿势非常天真、舒适，躺在一条毛巾上，睡在海滩边)。房间里还挂着几幅画。

斯坦的行李和箱子都放在比尔---不，现在是他们家的门口，他不得不提醒自己在房间里等着拆箱子。里奇非常好心地把斯坦和他的行李放在卡车上，开车送到比尔给他的地址。今天早上，里奇不停的闲聊让 他感到很舒服ーー这是一种让斯坦不再神经紧张的方法。然而，在某种程度上，里奇将不得不离开。他确实离开了。就在他帮斯坦和比尔处理完斯坦的东西之后，里奇向他们两个致敬，然后说:“很高兴认识你，博比，现在对我们的斯坦尼好一点，如果你有什么问题，别忘了给 们打电话”，好像他是个挑剔的父母，把孩子留给保姆照看一样。斯坦只是哼了一声，但是比尔看了看，正如期待的那样，困惑但是仍然给了一个小小的，不确定的微笑，当里奇离开的时候挥了挥手。 

斯坦转向比尔，比尔还在说话，没有看斯坦。他甚至紧张地用手比划着。”...所以...你知道... 是的，只要告诉我你喜-喜欢什么食物，如果你想-想要的话，我会把它们放在购买清-清单上。” 

比尔看起来好像还要继续说下去，但当他注意到斯坦已经停止了对房间的仔细阅读，正看 着他，表情让人无法理解时，他停了下来。 

“谢谢。”比尔仍然盯着他，斯坦继续说。“这房间不错。” 

“是吗?”比尔问道，他的眼睛因为这个赞美而变得明亮起来。他肩上的紧张气氛有所缓解，“嗯，你-你需要帮忙-忙收拾行-行李吗?”？或者-或者你饿了吗?” 

“谢谢你的提议，但是，如果你不介意的话，我想我现在就自己打开行李，”斯坦回答，开始转身走 回他的行李。然而，当他注意到比尔的肩膀又恢复了紧张，笑容开始从脸上滑落时，他停了下来。 “不过我们今晚还是会一起吃饭的，对吧?”斯坦心平气和地问道，他已经知道答案了。

”哦当然当然当然”！大概在6-6点左右行吗?”微笑又回来了，但他看起来还是很紧张。他的声音听起来很轻快，但在空气的下面却隐藏着一丝紧张的能量。 

“6点很好”斯坦简短地回答道。他转身开始拉开手提箱的拉链。 

”好吧如果你需要我的话我就在厨房。如果你改变主意需要帮助什么的，请告诉我......”斯坦 听到比尔抓起背包，拖着脚步走出卧室门。 

“好的，”斯坦回答，没有转过头去看他走。当他听到门轻轻关上的声音时，斯坦终于从打开袋子中站了起来。他深深地叹了口气，转向埃丝特和梅布尔，他们的笼子就放在门旁的小桌上。 

“你觉得怎么样?”他扬起一条眉毛向他们提问，把他们从桌子上挪到光秃秃的桌子上。从走廊传来的意想不到的噪音，尤其是从兄弟会宿舍的走廊传来的噪音，会使它们受到惊吓和压力，所以最好让它们离门越远越好。“没有我们预期的那么糟糕。” 

但是它们只是继续唧唧喳喳地叫。斯坦把它们放在那张空桌子上，他以为那是他的桌子。

当他环视房间，决定从哪里开始时，他想起了帕蒂说过的话。在做任何假设之前先了解他。 到目前为止，比尔看起来很正常。有点紧张和紧张，但这是意料之中的ーー斯坦也有同样的感觉。比尔看起来不像他过去遇到的那些粗鲁或者过于自信的兄弟会成员，但是现在说比尔是什么样的人还为时过早。从斯坦看来，比尔似乎对他们之间的关系持开放态度。好的开始。 

斯坦开始整理行李。比尔说他给自己腾出了空间，他没有撒谎。斯坦有点担心没有足够的空间，但比尔已经在梳妆台和壁橱里为他腾出了足够的空间。斯坦还在床底下发现了一些 储物箱，他把一些额外的东西放在那里，比如夏天的衣服、休闲读物、观鸟工具和一些额外的*化妆品。最后，这一切都非常契合。

他尽量不要过多地谈论这句话的双重含义。 

5 点 55 分，斯坦在他的书桌里打开书本和其他物品时，听到敲门声，有些犹豫。 

他花了六个小时打开行李，试图把一切都收拾好，这让他感到有点疲惫。也就是说，所有的东西都是他的;他没有碰比尔的东西，因为他知道那是不合适的。这意味着他尽量避免看比尔的办公桌。 每次他一不小心看到它，他的心脏就会开始跳动，他的手指就会开始弯曲，蜷缩成拳头，他甚至会感觉到一种微弱的冲动，想要把它变得正确，努力把它变成他思想的最前沿。然而，他总是能够克服这种想法，继续前进。 

门慢慢地开始打开了。 

“斯-斯坦？我可以进来吗?”比尔问道，身体仍然藏在门后。 

“当然，”斯坦回答道，脸上露出一丝惊讶的微笑，因为他的灵魂伴侣很体贴，尽管行为有点滑稽，“这是你的房间。” 

比尔赤褐色的头在门口探了探，身体的其他部分也跟了进来。他的背包挂在一个肩膀上， 一只手紧紧握住背带。他的手指如此坚定，以至于显得有点苍白。他挺直了肩膀站在那里，看起来很自信，但是他拖着脚走路的样子可不是这么回事。 

“哦，太好了!”当他环视房间时，他看起来有点惊讶。“你已经把行李打开了。” 

“差不多，”斯坦简短地回答，指着桌子旁边半满的盒子。 

“是的，但是大部分已经完成了，对吧?”斯坦点了点头，比尔向他露出一个松弛而迷人的微笑。 

“那你准备好吃饭了吗?”他一边问，一边把包放在自己的办公桌旁。他开始把背稍稍扭一扭，伸展一下。斯坦转身回到他正在整理的箱子前。

“这是一个沉重的袋子，”斯坦说，拿出几个松散的订书钉包，一些红色的钢笔，还有一个小压力球，这是埃迪送给他的。

他听到比尔在他身后的办公桌上挪动着一些文件。“是啊，英-英语专业的学生不得不读很-很多书-书。” 

斯坦停顿了一下。这是除了他的名字和他在兄弟会之外，他第一次真正了解到他的灵魂伴侣，嗯，有意思”没错...”他回答道

斯坦把最后几支笔和笔记本收拾好，然后转过头去看比尔。他的灵魂伴侣在他的椅子上微微旋转， 他看着一张用红色标记的纸。当斯坦站起来，拉上挂在衣橱旁边的一个挂钩上的外套时，他看了看周围。 

“如果你需要时间去看完的话，就慢慢来，”斯坦告诉他。

“不，不，不！这不重要。只是一张旧-旧报纸而已。”比尔迅速地把报纸塞进抽屉，好像它冒犯了他似的。“只-只是在看一个老教授写的东西。”

“哦？一些建议还是一点鼓励?”斯坦问道，希望能让谈话继续下去。 帕蒂会感到骄傲的。 

比尔嘴里发出的苦笑使他大吃一惊。那就是没有了。 

“事实上，这更像是一种‘在写-写作的世界里你永远-远不会成功’的评论，”比尔模仿着他的教授，声音变得低沉而嘶哑。他向斯坦露出一个邪恶的微笑。“我-我只是看看，因为我的一篇-篇年代小说被-被选中发表在《最恐怖的恐-恐怖》一月刊上，他们要-要求一位教授在-在自传中发表最令人难忘的评论。” 

斯坦吃惊地笑了。 

去当地一家小餐馆的路上很冷。十月的空气十分凉爽，使他们的脸在夹克衫里蜷缩着。 比尔穿着一件运动员夹克，上面装饰着斯坦认为是兄弟会的希腊字母，背面印着登布罗。 斯坦看着他穿着那件单薄的衣服感到很冷。 

街道并不太拥挤。那是一个星期天的晚上，许多学生要么在图书馆，要么在他们的房间里 完成最后一分钟的作业和学习。夕阳西下，天空闪烁着光芒:柔和的蓝色、黄色和粉红色， 还有白色的卷云。薄薄的，几乎不存在的云看起来就像画笔划过整个天空。斯坦轻轻叹了 口气。他喜欢天空。 

他和比尔在有点尴尬的沉默中走着。寒冷的空气和大风使他们的脸从围巾和夹克下面移开变得不舒 服。此外，两人似乎都不愿意真正开始对话，宁愿沉默也不愿意交谈，因为沉默似乎比交谈更安全。 斯坦推断，如果他们交谈，他们可能会发现彼此不喜欢的地方。不是一些小事-------晚上或早上的人， 咖啡或茶，诸如此类--------而是重要的事情。斯坦的思绪在一条黑暗的道路上闪过，每当他偷看他的 灵魂伴侣时，比尔似乎也在一个相似的、不舒服的地方。然而，看起来比尔有时确实会试着开始谈 话。斯坦抓住他一两次，他张开嘴，犹豫了一下，然后慢慢地合上了嘴。所以，是的，这次散步是在一种有点不确定的沉默中度过的。 

在接下来的几个小时里，他会和他的灵魂伴侣单独在一起，这种想法像乌云一样笼罩着斯坦。 

他们必须交谈。比尔会从他身上了解到一些紧迫的事情。斯坦使自己坚强起来。如果他不接受我，那我们就不能在一起了。我不会为自己感到羞耻。 

当斯坦沉浸在自己的思绪中时，他们终于来到了餐厅。 

他们很快就在几乎空无一人的餐厅里就座。在后面一个安静的小隔间里，斯坦和他的灵魂 伴侣独处，这并不是第一次，但这是他们第一次真正地交谈和熟悉。他们第一次见面时， 斯坦拒绝了咖啡，然后飞快地离开了，从那以后他们只谈了生活必需品，除了他们离开前的简短谈话。他们一言不发地走向餐馆，两人之间一言不发。现在，所有的等待和期待都要结束了。现在是时候把一切都摆到桌面上来了。我并不为自己感到羞耻。 

不过，比尔似乎还有几分钟的时间才开始说话，他几乎立刻拿起菜单仔细看了看。 

斯坦躲在菜单后面。 

他试图通过做一些轻柔的呼吸练习来阻止恐慌的加剧，这些练习是他的治疗师在多年前的第一次治疗中教他的。不过，他尽量不让自己看起来太引人注目，不想让人觉得他失去了冷静。 

当斯坦回头看菜单的时候，比尔关切的看着他。

“你-你没事吧?”比尔问道，放下了菜单。

“很好，只是有东西卡在我喉咙里了，”斯坦撒了个大谎。他看了看菜单。“你决定要什么了吗?” 

比尔似乎并不相信，但也没有强调这个问题。“我想只-只有薄煎饼。”

斯坦嗯了一声，点了点头，头也没抬。他能感觉到比尔在盯着他看，但是在他们重新开始谈话之前，他们的女服务员来了，运气不错。在点了比尔的煎饼、可乐、斯坦的烤奶 酪、配菜沙拉和茶之后，菜单被迅速拿走，他们也没有什么可隐藏的了。 

一阵短暂的停顿。 

“我有强迫症，”斯坦直截了当地说。 

“我是犹太人，”斯坦继续说，“我爱我的朋友们。” 

比尔又那样做了。他张开嘴，闭上，然后又张开。他困惑地皱着眉头。 

“所-所···”

“请让我说完。如果有什么问题，请在今晚通知我。如果你不接受关于我的这些事情，就没有必要试图假装这样做是有效的。”斯坦冷静而严肃地告诉他。他试图装出若无其事的样子，好像这不会让他太烦恼似的，但是他的焦虑随着每说一个字而增加，每一秒比尔都没有反应。他训练自己的面部表情保持空白，并与比尔保持直视的眼神交流，比尔看起来很震惊，也很困惑。“我对这些事情一点都不感到羞耻，如果你感到羞耻，我建议我们把食物带走，明天一早就回 ASP 申请解除结合关系。” 

“不，不，不!”比尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他的手伸过桌子，好像要抓住什么 

斯坦的手紧紧地握在一起，这是他焦虑的唯一表现。然而，他们还没来得及碰就突然停了下来， 比尔让它掉到了桌子上。“我们不-不需要UPA【解除结合】，我的意思是-是，我不存在问-问题或者任-任何有关这些-些东西-西的问题，真-真的！ 

“哦。”发现他所有的焦虑都是徒劳的，这对斯坦来说既是一种解脱，也是一种困惑。他花了太多时间担心，如果他的灵魂伴侣不接受他，他会做什么，他没有花太多时间思考，如果他的灵魂伴侣确实接受了许多人欺负和取笑他。斯坦第一次感到茫然。

“我对 O-OCD 【强迫症】并不是很-很了解，但是我-我一定会多了解-了解一些的，我会-会学习触发器，以及如-如果你需要帮-帮助的话如何-如何帮助你，”比尔匆忙中结结巴巴的说了出来，“我保证-证我可以学-学习犹太教，和你一起-一起庆祝，你的朋友-友看起来不错!”！真有趣！他真他妈搞笑！我敢打赌你的其他-其他朋友也都很棒!”

比尔深吸了一口气，满脸通红。他的手指抽搐着。

斯坦不知道该说什么。 

“拜托，我只是，我只是，我知道-道我们刚认识，还不是-不是很了解对方，但是我真的希望-望我们-们能够努力，一起快乐地生活。我想-想了解你，求你了，”比尔恳求道。 

“嗯，好吧，很好，很好。“我，呃，也希望能成功，”斯坦结结巴巴地说，仍然有点措手不及。他 开始感到轻松了一点，他的肌肉也放松了。他感到肩膀下垂，稍微呼了一口气。“你想从哪里开始呢?” 

比尔的笑容是斯坦所见过的最灿烂的笑容之一。他似乎松了一口气，斯坦感到一种熟悉的温暖填满了他的胸膛。震惊过去了，他能够在他的灵魂伴侣的安慰下接受这些关于他的事情，许多人为此而欺负他。 

“那么，你喜欢做什么呢?” 

接下来的几个小时用来回答类似的问题。斯坦得知比尔来自缅因州的德里，离斯坦的家乡波特兰大约两个小时的路程。比尔有一个弟弟，叫乔治，是德里一所高中的高年级学生。从比尔谈论乔治的方式中，他可以看出他们俩有多亲密。当被问及他的父母时，比尔似乎有点紧张。他含糊其辞地回答了这些问题，斯坦觉得最好换个话题，以免比尔感到太不舒服。

原来斯坦在他们房间里看到的那些画是比尔画的。他辅修艺术，画画可以帮助他放松。 当斯坦说那些画很好看时，比尔脸红了，在转换话题之前结结巴巴地说出了他的谢意。 

但是他不想成为一个艺术家，不，他想成为一个作家。比尔描述了他一直在写的一些故事，所有的都是恐怖故事，比尔充满激情地讲述了他所有的项目。 

斯坦觉得轻松。自从他遇见了他的灵魂伴侣之后，过去几天他一直保持的紧张感已经 开始消失了。他的肌肉不再紧张，他慢慢能够松开双手。 

和比尔在一起感觉很好。很简单。或者至少比斯坦预想的要简单。他喜欢了解更多关于比尔的情况，这种情况似乎正在向好的方向发展。

比尔正在告诉他他是一个多么糟糕的司机(第四次考试几乎没有通过)他更喜欢骑着自行车去任何地方，当餐厅的门突然打开，一群男孩在喧闹的笑声中走进来的时候。斯坦注意到有几个人穿着和比尔一样的夹克。他们开始向另一边的餐馆走去，其中一个人还没回过头来，就看到了比尔的背影和斯坦。

“大比尔!” 

每个人的头都转过来了，甚至其他顾客也是如此。

那群人冲了过来，大家都向比尔喊着问候。小组成员挤进了比尔和斯坦周围的隔间。在简短的介绍之后，斯坦只记得两个名字，一个脸色苍白，皮包骨头的男孩，名叫埃里克和迈克(他之前见过他， 所以从技术上来说，这是欺骗)，大家开始聊天，大笑，谈论人们，聚会，以及斯坦不知道的内部笑话。比尔试图让斯坦参与一些谈话，但斯坦很难参与进来，因为他不知道他们在谈什么。比尔似乎也在朋友和斯坦之间左右为难。那种被排斥的不舒服和孤独的感觉开始蔓延开来。

“嘿，大比尔，还记得上次聚会上你勾搭上的那个女孩吗？那么，你听说了吗?那天她来我们家找过 你！她是认真的吗？我猜有些人就是没有一夜情的概念，对吧?”其中一个人说，眼睛转动着，脸上 挂着邪恶的笑容，翻着菜单。比尔的脸涨得通红，他偷偷地看着斯坦，好像他很不舒服似的，但他必须把那种感觉压下去。与之相反，他报以同样邪恶的微笑，傲慢地耸了耸肩，脸上挂着一种“你能做什么?”的表情。

“我...我能说什么呢?”比尔轻松地回答了这个问题，然后他的笑容变成了自鸣得意和顽皮的傻笑。这引起了一阵狂笑，比尔也加入了进来。

从那以后，这就变成了又一轮的黄色笑话，而且看起来斯坦几乎不在那里。他只是从外面观察一切，研究比尔和他的朋友们。当斯坦对他们的故事感到有点太恼火和不舒服的时候，他试图不去理会他们的一些故事。 

斯坦觉得他在看另一个人。现在坐在他面前的比尔已经不是刚才和他一起吃饭聊天的那个比尔了。刚刚和他交谈了两个小时的甜美而又热情的比尔被自鸣得意、自以为是的比尔替换了。一个他从未见过的比尔。 

他和他的灵魂伴侣之间刚刚开始的从容已经结束了。取而代之的是一种不确定的感觉和一点点的背叛，甚至斯坦告诉自己，从逻辑上讲，他没有什么应该感觉到被背叛的。仅仅因为他开始以某种方式看待他的灵魂伴侣，并不意味着当他发现他们并不是这样背叛了他。没有。这么早就下结论是斯坦的错。 

当斯坦继续观察这个新的比尔时，他注意到每隔一段时间，比尔就会转过头去看看斯坦，好像要确定他还在那里，然后再转过身去和他的一个朋友聊天。斯坦觉得比尔每次看着斯坦的时候都有点内疚，但是斯坦不能确定。他坐在那里，除非有人随口问了他一个简短的问题，否则他不会真的说话，他感到他的焦虑又开始蔓延了。他不知道该如何看待这个比尔。还有，如果有两个比尔的话，那么哪个才是真正的比尔呢？ 

斯坦感到有人轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。这就是迈克，那天早些时候他在参观房子的时候遇到的，也是比尔儿时的朋友。

“嘿，斯坦，你好吗？抱歉这样打断你们。”迈克看起来是个很可爱的人，在比尔的其他朋友中，他是第一个真正和他说话的人。地他人时不时地向斯坦提出反问，只需要点头或者耸耸肩就可以回答。迈克似乎真诚地对所发生的一切表示歉意。“你都搬进来了吗?”

“是的，今天下午我把所有东西都打开了，”斯坦礼貌地回答，脸上带着感激的微笑。“我没有太多东西，所以没有太多麻烦。”

迈克的嘴唇裂成一个大大的笑容。“太棒了！当你的朋友帮你把这些东西搬到楼上的时候， 这看起来确实很多。很高兴你把一切都搞定了，现在你可以放松一下了。”迈克拍了拍肩膀。“好吧，我猜你是想在那些家伙来破坏和平之前放松一下，”他摇摇头，脸上露出同样的笑容，尽管现在看起来更好奇了。如果迈克是在问，他的夜晚是否因为他们而被毁了。

“是的，在这样一个多事之秋的周末之后，能有时间放松一下真是太好了。”斯坦在撒谎， 但他不想显得不礼貌，尤其是在迈克这么善良的情况下。他不想听起来像是在抱怨。 

“嗯，至少听到这个消息很好。”迈克似乎并不真的相信斯坦的话，但也没有强迫他。相反，他们谈论的是学校和工作。迈克主修生物学(“希望有一天能成为一名兽医”)，但他热爱历史。他和斯坦在那里的其余时间都在讨论历史。就在比尔付账的时候，他们一行人走出了餐厅。斯坦喜欢和迈克聊天。他看起来是一个非常温和的人，他很关心斯坦，他知道斯坦和周围的人在一起的时候很不舒服， 当他应该花时间和他的新灵魂伴侣在一起的时候，他却不在意他。

从他们重要的第一次约会回来后，斯坦找了一些借口解释了作业的事，径直走向他的桌子。比尔还没来得及说什么，他就戴上了耳机。他已经完成了下周要交的所有家庭作业。上周在会计师事务所的实习也是轻松的一周，因此他能够在周末之前完成所有的家庭作业。当时，斯坦很兴奋，因为这意味着他那个周末的负担会轻一些，然而现在他诅咒他的老板对他这么好。所以斯坦拿出他的财务管理教科书，开始往前读。他用眼角余光看到，比尔在门口站了几秒钟，看了看斯坦，然后转向自己的桌子，拿出了他的笔记本电脑。从那以后，他们两人再也没有说过话。房间里唯一的声音是埃丝特和梅布尔的啁啾声。

但他们都知道这不会持续太久。 

过了一会儿，和他的灵魂伴侣生活的一个问题出现了:同床共枕。 

看着时间，斯坦意识到如果他想为明天好好休息的话，他需要尽快入睡。在给小鸟换完水准备上床睡觉之后，斯坦走出浴室，发现比尔正在收拾他的背包，里面装着明天要用的书和笔记本电脑。 

比尔已经穿上了睡觉用的运动衫和运动裤。斯坦禁不住喜欢比尔看起来那么柔软舒适。当卫生间的门打开时，比尔转过身来，疑惑地看着他。 

“随便你站在哪一边，我没有偏好，”他冲了出去，然后迅速走进浴室，关上了门。 

比尔的床相当宽敞，但他们还在里面。一起。

斯坦试着控制呼吸，我们只是在睡觉，他这样想。 

斯坦决定吃几片褪黑素来帮助睡眠。他心跳加速，头脑清醒，知道睡觉几乎是不可能的， 但是他不想因为明天上课和工作而疲惫不堪。 

斯坦检查了几次他的早晨闹钟，然后伸手去关掉他旁边桌子上的灯。然后他爬到床右边的毯子下面。房间里仍然很冷，所以能够在沉重的毯子下舒服地躺着感觉很好。

斯坦觉得这个房间闻起来有很好闻的味道，但是床闻起来则更让人难以置信的舒适。香味浓郁，令人心旷神怡。 几秒钟之后，斯坦沉浸在吸气的乐趣中，安顿了下来，准备过夜。 

他转身面向窗户。今天并不像斯坦想的那样。虽然知道他的灵魂伴侣不会完全拒绝他这一点让斯坦感到如释重负，但是他仍然不能理解当比尔的朋友们到来时，比尔改变得有多快。在和迈克交谈之前，斯坦也无法摆脱那种不舒服和孤独的感觉。

洗手间门打开的声音打断了斯坦的思绪。斯坦的眼睛飞快地闭上，希望假装睡着了，这样在比尔整理思绪之前就不用和他说话了。 

他听到比尔在房间里拖着脚步走了一会儿(关掉灯，移动一些东西)，然后他感觉到凉爽的空气从被子下面涌了进来，比尔爬进来时，床也下沉了。然后，他感觉到比尔翻了几个身，摆弄了几个枕头，然后才似乎找到了放松的合适位置。

斯坦感到褪黑激素开始发挥作用，他试图减缓呼吸以入睡。但还没来得及睡着，他就感觉到比尔转过身来。

“斯-斯坦?”他低声说，犹豫着。 

斯坦感到睡眠的重量开始蒸发。他轻声说“怎么了?”却没有回头。 

“我-我很抱歉我们的晚=晚餐搞砸了。不过，和你在一起真-真的很开心。”斯坦看不见比尔，但他听起来很懊悔。

“没关系，”斯坦的唯一回答是。这是一个小小的谎言，但斯坦现在真的不想讨论这个问题。 时间已经很晚了，他已经花了足够的时间思考了一天。虽然他本来和比尔在一起很开心， 但他无法忘记比尔在朋友面前的表现。斯坦叹了口气，意识到现在入睡比以前更难了。

比尔又转过身来看了他一会儿，然后转过身来仰面躺着，眼睛盯着天花板。 

“嗯，晚安......” 

“晚安，比尔。” 

两个人都尽力入睡。 

接下来的几天是一连串的活动，斯坦努力保持忙碌和活跃。在上课、学习和实习期间，斯坦大部分时间都是在他去健身房之后晚上才回家。尽管斯坦很晚才回来，但他通常还是比比尔先上床睡觉，比尔似乎要到很晚才睡觉。斯坦已经习惯了在比尔笔记本电脑上轻轻敲击键盘和比尔台灯柔和的光线下入睡。比尔似乎总是尽最大努力让斯坦晚上睡觉时更容易:他把他明亮的台灯换成了一盏更柔和的橙色台灯(或者有时他写作时根本不开灯)，他总是尽可能安静地打字。斯坦很感激他的努力。

斯坦不知道比尔的日程安排是怎样的，只知道大多数早上斯坦醒来时他都不在。斯坦还看 到了一个印有校园咖啡店 DejaBrew 标志的围裙，所以斯坦猜测这意味着比尔在那里工作。 

他和比尔仍然没有谈起餐馆的事。他可以和比尔聊一小会天，但是谈及这个话题的时候斯坦通常会转移话题或者改变话题。 

住在这所房子里是多很多变故的。似乎总是有什么事情在发生，但是斯坦每次走进房间的时候都会 尽力直接回到自己的房间。这并不是因为他不喜欢比尔的兄弟会的任何一个兄弟(他还不够了解他们，所以不喜欢他们，然而)，当他回到家的时候，他通常已经很累了。

星期三，斯坦计划去里奇和埃迪家吃晚饭。从大一开始，他们每个星期三晚上都会这样做，斯坦通常都很期待。这个星期，就不那么..。

并不是他不想见他们，他只是不想谈论比尔。他知道，他们都想知道比尔的一切。从他在 周三前一周收到的信息中，他可以看出他们都很想知道他的灵魂伴侣是什么样的，他们相处的怎么样，等等。 

斯坦决定实话实说。他不想对他们撒谎，他也知道他们能够从他脸上的表情看出事情的进展，以及他会如何回答他们提出的任何问题。所以，当他走上通往他们公寓的楼梯时，他做好了准备，迎接这场猛攻。

他一走进门，哈利就对他大叫起来，里奇就冲向门口。斯坦可以听到厨房里响亮的流行音 乐，大厅里飘荡着海员沙司和蒜蓉面包的香味。哈利一意识到是谁来了就停止了吠叫，并决定耐心地坐下来等待斯坦来抚摸她，她的毛茸茸的尾巴在后面疯狂地摆动着。

“斯坦妮尔！你还活着!”里奇喊道，用他的长胳膊紧紧地抱住斯坦。斯坦因为那股力量有 点磕磕绊绊。 

“里奇--松手--” 

“就让我抱一下”里奇叹息着，脸上露出淘气的表情。当斯坦试图挣脱的时候，他使斯坦和他的双方都动摇了。哈利冲着他们兴奋地叫了起来。

“我很担心。没有电话。没有短信。都快一个星期了!”里奇终于松开手指对着斯坦摇晃起来。”“我们担心死你了，年轻人。不要再像那样消失了!”

斯坦只是茫然地看了他一眼，然后弯下腰抚摸仍然耐心等待的哈利。“别这么夸张。才过了几天。而且我一直很忙。”斯坦试图漠不关心地推掉这件事。 

“哦，是的，我相信你一定是非常——噢！埃德斯!”里奇停止了对斯坦摆动他的眉毛，埃迪走进了房间并用一条擦碗布打他。里奇转向埃迪，假装被冒犯了。他还穿着下班后的手术服，把擦碗布搭在一边肩膀上。 

“别烦人了，”埃迪回击道，“过来帮我切菜。我已经把千层面放进烤箱了，但沙拉还没做好。”斯坦感谢埃迪让一切恢复正常的能力。

里奇一把抓住埃迪的两边脸，在额头上狠狠地拍了一下，然后告诉他:“当然，我的爱人， 为了你，什么都行。”在他离开之前，他转过身来，严肃地对斯坦说:“这事没完，斯坦妮尔。”

斯坦皱了皱鼻子，盯着天花板。当他回头的时候，他发现埃迪在观察他。“那么，你想现在谈还是以后再谈?”埃迪问道，眼神中流露出关切。

“以后再说，”斯坦回答，把他带来的酒递给他，然后弯腰去接哈利。这只小狗的体重和温暖常常帮助斯坦平静下来。

埃迪带领他从熟悉的路线进入厨房，告诉斯坦他的一个操蛋同事在工作的时候不停地吃埃迪的午餐。 

他们发现里奇在厨房里边切黄瓜边跳舞。看到他们两个走进来，他放下刀子，抓住埃迪， 用一个仿制版的华尔兹把他旋转起来。笑着，埃迪进入里奇的滑稽动作片刻之前离开检查千层面。斯坦把哈利放在厨房的床上，然后去帮忙切剩下的蔬菜。

埃迪是个素食主义者，所以他们家的晚餐通常是严格素食主义者或者不太严格素食主义，至少埃迪有吃素的方法。例如，他们会在烤宽面条上加奶酪，这样埃迪可以吃纯素奶酪，里奇和斯坦可以吃乳制奶酪(两人都认为纯素奶酪对他们的口味来说太粘了)。这使得他们的膳食在大多数时间也是符合犹太教规定的。

当他们准备好晚餐时，谈话变得轻松起来。有那么一瞬间，斯坦能够忘记过去的一周。甚至在晚餐开始的时候，当里奇一直试图在烤宽面条冷却之前吃完它，烫伤了他的舌头，然 后向埃迪抱怨要亲亲才能治好时，没有人提到这个问题。

这头大象是在里奇从他工作的餐厅拿出一个纯素奶酪蛋糕作为甜点时养大的。

“那么，斯坦尼，鲍比怎么样了?”里奇问道，努力装出若无其事的样子，但失败了。

“比尔，”斯坦没有抬头，纠正道，“我真的不知道。我已经好几天没和他说话了。” 

“躲着他?”埃迪问道，让斯坦知道询问就要开始了。斯坦弯下腰去接哈利，哈利正站在他 的脚边等着一块食物掉下来。他把她放在膝盖上，开始挠她的耳后。

“不完全是。只是我们之间有点尴尬，”斯坦向他们吐露。他开始告诉他们关于星期天的事情，在比尔的朋友出现之前一切都很顺利，现在斯坦真的不知道该怎么想了。他以为自己已经开始了解比尔了，但是现在看来好像他知道的比以前少了，如果可能的话。

“你知道，他在麦克谢大楼附近的那家咖啡店工作，”里奇说，一边用叉子刮盘子上最后一点芝士蛋糕屑，一边又装出若无其事的样子。“也许你应该找个时间去参观一下，这样如果事情不顺利，你仍然可以很容易地找个借口离开。‘因为如果你们一起呆在房间里，就很难走开。”

“是啊，瑞奇说得对，也许在工作不忙时的时候可以试着跟他说说话。你知道他什么时候工作吗?”埃迪问道。

“星期二下完最后一堂课后，我大概6点钟见过他一次，但从那以后我就再也没去过那里。 总不能把我辛辛苦苦挣来的钱都花在咖啡因上吧，Eds?”

“你真的一天喝四杯，混蛋，我只是担心你的健康和财务状况。”埃迪对他翻了个白眼。

“啊，我愿意为你放弃一切，我的爱人。” 

斯坦想起了他今晚紧张的原因之一，又一次。他看着埃迪开玩笑地翻白眼，试图看起 来很生气，但仍然伸手去抓放在桌子上的里奇的手。里奇的脸上露出了柔和的笑容，他轻轻地捏了一下埃迪的手。

看到里奇和埃迪如此满足，如此相爱，斯坦显然为他的两个最好的朋友感到高兴，但同样感到嫉妒， 当他们还是青少年的时候，里奇和埃迪他们两个刚刚发现他们是灵魂伴侣。三个最好的朋友是如何从三个最好的朋友变成了里奇和埃迪，还有斯坦。他知道里奇和埃迪从来不想让他觉得自己被冷落了，他们总是尽可能地让他加入进来。斯坦觉得自己嫉妒过头了。虽然看到他们相处得如此愉快，他有时还是会感到惆怅，但他已经很长时间没有对他们俩感到嫉妒了。他知道对他们感到嫉妒是不公平的，但是在这个时刻，当一周的压力让他疲惫不堪，自从周日以来他感到的不快进一步推向他，他无法停止想要一个类似他们的关系。他想要一个他愿意为之付出一切的人。他喜欢和他在一起，从不厌倦对方。斯坦想知道和另一个人有那种截然不同的联系是什么感觉。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那天晚上晚些时候，斯坦回到他们的房间时，发现比尔正在他们的床上睡觉，他的笔记本电脑打开着，摇摇晃晃地朝着床边倾斜着。斯坦放下了他的东西，然后走过去把比尔的笔记本电脑放在他的桌子上，这是一个非常昂贵的意外。

然后他开始把书从书桌上的背包里拿出来。听到毯子在他身后移动，斯坦转过身来，看到比尔慢慢地眨着眼睛，看上去一脸茫然。

“斯坦？一切都还好吗?”比尔问道，坐起身来，揉着眼睛。“这几天我没怎么见到你，你的回来也有点晚了......”他打了个哈欠，打断了自己的话。

斯坦有点困惑。时间已经很晚了，但是在他朋友的公寓里吃饭总是要到深夜。他也没有想到比尔会听起来这么担心，因为他们过去几天除了闲聊之外都没有真正交谈过。

“很好，只是和几个朋友吃个饭，”他回答说，把手伸进抽屉，拿出他的绒布睡衣。”“你还在干什么？你看起来很累。”

“我只是想确保你平安到家，”比尔又打了一个哈欠，试图眨眨眼睛赶走睡意。他看起来筋疲力尽。

斯坦对这个消息感到惊讶。比尔似乎很少睡觉，所以听说他尽管累了，但还是努力熬夜，斯坦停下来想了想。

“哦......你真是太好了，但是你不需要这样做。你应该睡一会儿了，”斯坦注意到比尔眼睛下面的眼袋。“你经常熬夜，”他不假思索地插话道。

“是的，我只是有时睡不好觉。没什么大不了的，”比尔试图不去理会。

“为什么?你在担心我?”那傲慢的表情逐渐转变成羞涩的表情回应道。

斯坦茫然地盯着他。“我只是不想让你因为睡觉时从床上掉下来而不得不买一台新的笔记本电脑。” 

比尔眨了眨眼。他一定没有意识到他离需要一台新电脑有多近了。”哦谢谢我不是故 -故意睡着的” 

“我看得出来，”斯坦一边回答，一边朝卫生间走去。 

当斯坦走出来的时候，比尔关掉了除了斯坦旁边的灯以外的所有灯。斯坦关了灯，偷看了一眼比尔，比尔正闭着眼睛仰面躺着。不过斯坦也不知道自己是不是睡着了。斯坦从比尔身边滑进来，又转身面对着窗户。在他回家的路上，天开始下了一点点雨，但现在已经变成了倾盆大雨。每隔一段时间，一阵亮光照亮了房间。斯坦的眼睛开始闭上，在头脑中运算着方程式，为明天早上的一个测验做准备。

“斯坦?”这声音就回答了他是否睡着了。

“什么事?” 

“如-如果你明天不忙的话，想去看电影吗?”比尔犹豫地问道，然后开始往回走。“如果你不喜欢电-电影的话，我们可以做点别-别的什么——”

“听起来不错，但是明天是安息日的开始，我计划去希勒尔参加安息日晚宴，”斯坦没有睁开眼睛就打断了他。在尴尬的停顿之后，他说:“如果你愿意，欢迎你加入。”

比尔有几秒钟没说话。”当然我很乐意但是...” 

斯坦咬紧了牙关。那种想法又闯来了。他准备编个借口。“如果你不想去，你可以不去，”他实事求是地告诉比尔。

“不！不是那样的！我很想去！“只是，呃，”他听起来有些不好意思，“安息日是什么?”

第二天，斯坦在实习结束后在他们的房间里遇到了比尔，他们一起走到希勒尔。斯坦在前 一天晚上解释了安息日的事情，比尔专心地听着，好像他在努力记住每一个细节。斯坦把他的*基帕借给比尔，帮他把它系在头发上。

到希勒尔的路走得很快。顺便说一句，这里离兄弟会不远。

斯坦和比尔沿着人行道散步，谈论着他们的日常生活。斯坦觉得和比尔谈话又开始让人舒服多了。他似乎也非常渴望了解安息日和犹太教。斯坦看到比尔如此细心，感到心里有点暖和。斯坦开始注意到比尔有多么热情。无论是写作还是绘画，比尔总是非常努力地工作。知道比尔对斯坦生活的某些方面也有着同样的热情，斯坦的胸膛感到一种愉快的感觉。

当他们到达希勒尔时，他们加入了到来参加安息日服务和晚宴的其他学生的行列。离晚上开始还有几分钟的时间，斯坦和比尔走到帕蒂和她的几个朋友面前，他们坐在中间的一张 桌子旁。 

打了几个招呼之后，斯坦介绍了比尔。帕蒂的眉毛突然扬了起来，显得心照不宣，她似乎在尽量不让自己看起来太兴奋。虽然没有用，但斯坦还是很欣赏她的努力。

令人惊讶的是，比尔似乎有点害羞的会见每个人。斯坦所期待的自大的比尔不见了，取而代之的是斯坦最喜欢的随和的比尔。他参与到谈话中，专心致志地倾听别人的故事，这种特定的方式让人觉得自己不想做其他事情。他总是在别人期待他说话的时候说话，但他似乎 有一种紧张的能量，斯坦无法确定这种能量的来源。

由于他的迷人天性，比尔似乎是那种能立刻和每个人相处的人。斯坦无法否认他的魅力。没有。比尔有这种男孩子般的魅力，这种魅力无处不在。他似乎是那种任何人都会被吸引并且容易相处的人。有一次，比尔的一个朋友甚至专门走过来聊天。这就是比尔看起来的样子。这个人到处都有朋友，可以和任何人交朋友。

但现在看看比尔。斯坦几乎能感觉到迷人的微笑下隐藏着的焦虑的能量。他的眼睛不时地扫向斯坦，就像在餐馆里一样，好像在打量他。每当斯坦发现他在看东西时，他就会装出和蔼可亲的样子，希望能缓解比尔的紧张情绪。每次发生这种情况，比尔的脸就会变得明亮和红润，几乎不好意思被人发现正看着他。斯坦··真的不知道该怎么想。

仪式开始时，比尔全神贯注地听着。他没有试图翻阅手机，他的眼睛仍然保持警觉和专注，而不是空白和茫然，显示他实际上已经走神了。相反，他正在尽最大努力跟进。 

仪式结束后，安息日晚餐开始了。起初，比尔看起来还是有点紧张和害羞，但不久他就开始表现得像正常的自己了。他正在和帕蒂的几个朋友聊天，大卫和瑞秋，看起来玩得很开心。斯坦觉得自己放松了一点，很高兴比尔玩得很开心。

“那么，明天还继续出去吗?”帕蒂坐在他旁边问他。 

斯坦看着她，眉头紧锁。“是啊，为什么不呢?” 

“嗯，我不知道你有没有新的计划？比如跟比尔一起?”帕蒂问道，傻笑着。 

斯坦还没来得及回答，帕蒂就俯身过去，把比尔从谈话中拉了出来。“嘿，比尔，你明天干什么?” 

“没什么，怎么了?” 

她用胳膊搂住斯坦的肩膀，装出一副不高兴的表情，“嗯，斯坦和我经常去公园，但是我的猫生病了，我不能再去了。你们两个干嘛不去呢?”

比尔看起来有点吃惊。他会说不，他会说不，他会说不——

“当-当然，听起来很有趣，”比尔急切地告诉她。他看着斯坦，斯坦低头盯着他的盘子，眉头紧锁。

“太好了！你会喜欢的!”她回答道，对着斯坦傻笑，斯坦扬起了一条眉毛。 

在比尔回到他与瑞秋和大卫的谈话中后，斯坦转过头来看着帕蒂，没有留下什么印象。“你的猫病了?”他低声对她说。“有意思。我不知道你养猫。” 

“好吧，也许有时候你应该多注意一下，”她回答，脸上的傻笑表明她在撒谎。

斯坦冲着她生气，回以假笑。他嘴巴对着她，希望没有别人注意到。虽然，她的一些朋友确实注意到她迷惑的表情，但他们都知道她其实并没有养猫。不过，对斯坦来说幸运的是， 比尔似乎对正在发生的事情毫不在意。他正在听一个故事，大卫正在告诉他，他的*门柱圣卷是如何在他住过的第一个公寓楼里被偷走的。比尔的脸上露出了震惊和愤怒的表 情，但他看起来也很深思熟虑。 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

斯坦对今晚的进展感到很惊讶。比尔看起来很享受，而且，除此之外，他们明天还要去观 鸟。在回家的路上，他都有点控制不住脸上的笑容。

那天晚上晚些时候，他们盖着毯子，吃得饱饱的，愉快地面对面交谈，一直谈到深夜。 感觉就像是在餐馆里吃晚饭，然后一切都乱套了。和比尔说话感觉很轻松。认识比尔。 甚至对比尔敞开心扉。感觉就像是灵魂伴侣之间的感觉。 

楼下的音乐低音时不时地在震动，虽然他们的卧室在三楼，但他们仍能隐约听到音乐声。 当他们房间的灯关掉后，外面的光线会时不时地照亮他们的窗户，把光线和阴影投射到比尔的脸上。 

比尔最近正在告诉斯坦，在上大学一年级之前，乔治是如何给他拍他最喜欢的帽子的。

“他说这会让我看起来更酷，帮我交朋友，”他笑着说，斯坦发现自己也加入了进来。

“这只是形容它的一种方式，”斯坦告诉他，仍然笑了笑。“说实话，这看起来像是你在隐藏什么东西。如果我没有每天晚上看到你的头，我会以为你头上有个秃点，或者你想遮住什 么东西。”这使比尔大笑起来。晚上这个时候太吵了。他似乎通过捂住嘴的方式意识到了这一点。 

“哎哟，被-被我自己的灵魂伴侣烫-烫伤了。这-这太冷了。”  
“烧伤怎么会是冷的呢?”

“还-还有别取笑我的幸-幸运符。我戴着它的时候，好事都发生了。” 

“那是因为你从来不把它拿下来。当你穿着它的时候，不要表现得好像坏事不会发生一样。那天我看见你差点从楼梯上摔下来。” 

比尔装出一副受到侮辱的样子，然后又笑了起来。

不过，斯坦对比尔之前关于交朋友的说法有点困惑。“另外，你显然不需要别人帮你交朋友。你似乎是个很受欢迎的人。”

比尔满脸通红，笑容从脸上滑落，欢乐消失了。”我只是有时候见陌生人会紧张。我讨厌那种人们不想和我在一起的感觉。一直都是。” 

斯坦把他的手放在比尔的手上，比尔的手躺在他们之间，好像要伸向斯坦。“你看起来是个很讨人喜欢的人。我无法想象有人不想和你在一起，当然，除非他们不喜欢帽子，那就完全是另一回事了，”斯坦开玩笑地说，试图缓解比尔的压力。

比尔看着他，眼睛睁得大大的，下巴耷拉着，但脸色却很明朗。他发出一阵惊讶的笑声，紧紧握住斯坦的手，用大拇指轻轻地在斯坦的手背上摩擦。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二天早上醒来，斯坦发现自己仍然面对着比尔睡的那一边。他昨晚说话时一定是打瞌睡了。斯坦坐起来的时候揉揉眼睛，把剩下的睡意驱走。他没有看到比尔在房间里的任何地方。奇怪。他似乎是一个周末睡懒觉的人，因为他在工作日错过了很多睡眠时间。 

斯坦想知道比尔是否忘记了他那天早上有工作，或者他计划不能参加他们的郊游，但是那样的话比尔会不会给他留个纸条或者给斯坦发信息让他知道呢？斯坦的一小部分开始对斯坦耳语粗鲁的事情，告诉他比尔其实并不想花时间和他在一起，他只是说他想昨天晚上，因为他们在其他人面前。斯坦把这些想法推开，转动着眼珠看着自己。他可能只是去吃早饭或者拜访朋友什么的。

从被子下面爬出来，踏上冰冷的硬木地板，这让斯坦更清醒了一些。预备好了，就喂了梅布尔和伊斯特，出了家门，要往会堂去。

做礼拜的时候，斯坦的思想总是离不开比尔。他沉思着过去的一周和即将到来的一周。 也许有一天我应该看看他是否愿意在上课前喝杯咖啡或者吃顿早餐？ 

服务结束时，斯坦已经做出了决定。这个星期的某一天，他会早一点起床，和比尔一起度过这个早晨。 

当他走出去的时候，他看到帕蒂径直走向他。

她试着让自己听起来很随意，好像她并没有从人群中找到他，然后冲了过去，她轻松地说了一句“怎么说呢......他看起来很可爱。” 

当他们沿着回校的小路走回校园时，斯坦看着她，扬起了眉毛。帕蒂咯咯地笑了。”“好 吧，他知道！而且他很有魅力。就像这个怪异的，混杂着休闲装模特的兄弟会男孩，有点像，如果你明白我的意思的话?”

这使得斯坦在继续走之前停了下来。“说实话，我真的不知道，”斯坦觉得很好笑。 “‘休闲服装模特’到底是什么意思?” 

他们转身过马路。

“就好像他有这个......”斯坦的心软了下来，“看看他。就像你可以和他一起坐在壁炉边，穿着相配的睡衣，喝着可可饮料......” 

斯坦并不完全不同意帕蒂的话。比尔的衣柜风格是舒适而不是时尚，他最喜欢的衣服包括法兰绒裤子、 慢跑裤或运动短裤，他看起来绝对像是你想要蜷缩在身边的人。 

“看看你的脸！你也这么想!”帕蒂甚至不再试图掩饰她那戏弄人的欢乐。他生气了，喃喃地说了一句“不是这样”，然后狡猾地向她笑了笑，问她的猫感觉如何。 

当他们到达下一条街道时，他们将不得不分开，各自走回各自的房间。在他们告别的时候， 帕蒂温柔地拥抱了他一下，然后轻轻地对着他的耳朵说:“看起来一切都进行得很顺利。祝你今天玩得开心。” 

在他们要各自回家之前，斯坦温柔地拥抱了她一下，表示感谢。 

走在回家的路上，斯坦情不自禁地对他将要发现的东西感到紧张。他的灵魂伴侣真的会像他脑海中那个黑暗、肮脏的声音告诉他的那样，让他站起来吗？他知道你早上有犹太教会堂。也许他去健身房或者出去吃早餐了？

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

回到家里，斯坦发现比尔在他们的房间里踱步，和 FaceTime 上的某个人聊天。

”也许他改变主意了，乔--嗨!”比尔看到他时叫了起来。斯坦可以看到紧张的情绪离开了他的身体， 他呼出了一口气。”我还以为你忘了什么...” 

“对不起，我在寺庙里，”斯坦说。“我昨晚提到今天早上我会在那里。”从比尔脸上的表情看，只有斯坦记得。斯坦听到比尔的电话里传来咯咯的笑声。 

“瞧，告诉过你没什么好担心的，比利。”乔治说，声音显得很有趣。“闭嘴，乔  
治。”比尔低声对他弟弟说。”不然我就挂了” 

比尔看起来有点不好意思，举起他的帽子，用手梳理他的头发。“对不起，我忘了，”他承认。“我出去吃早餐，等我回来的时候，你不在房间里，我以为你决定做点别的...” 

“我--我问那个人我——那是不是符合犹太教规的，他——他说是的，所以——所以我希望 ——可以，”比尔急忙说了出来，仍然很紧张。

斯坦咬了一口，感谢比尔的关心。他很饿，今天早上什么也没吃，三明治也很好吃。 

“谢谢你的早餐，很好吃。”他对比尔说，脸上露出了真诚的微笑。比尔的脸容光焕发。 他的肩膀放松了，姿势也放松了。“不过，不要让我打断你的电话，我可以去厨房吃点东西，如果你想要隐私的话......?” 

“不!”声音是从电话里传来的。“别走！我想和你聊天!” 

比尔看起来很尴尬，有点担心。“只要你愿意，”他告诉斯坦，松松地拿着手机。

斯坦坐在豆袋椅上，一边说一边把三明治放在大腿上吃。比尔坐在他们旁边的床上， 看起来还是有点紧张。 

“你好，乔治。很高兴见到你。比尔跟我说了很多关于你的事。”

乔治看起来和比尔很像，但是他的眼睛更大一些，脸也更圆一些，而且很明显他还很年轻。 

“斯坦！终于！我已经请求比利让我见你一个星期了！他一直在谈论你和......”

斯坦在和乔治说话的时候忘了时间。他所知道的就是，他和他聊了这么久，以至于比尔在床上随手拿起一本书。他只是在他们说话的时候打断他们，或者对他们说的话做鬼脸， 或者在他讲一个比尔不想让斯坦知道的故事之前打断乔治。 

“斯坦，快把你的号码发给我，你有比尔的电话，我会告诉你任何你想知道的...”

“好的，再见，乔治!”比尔迅速地，但仍然温柔地，从比尔手中抢过电话。“我们该去公园了，再见!” 

电话结束后，比尔如释重负地叹了口气，然后转身看着斯坦，斯坦甚至没有掩饰自己的 笑声。

比尔眯起眼睛，撅着嘴。”闭嘴...” 

后来，在去公园的路上，斯坦收到了来自同一个账户的通知，这个账户上有一个 “乔治登布罗”和一个带有电话号码的 DM，还有一条“随时与我联系”的消息和一个笑脸表情符号。

“你在找什么样-样的鸟?”比尔低声说，好像他很小心，不要惊动附近的鸟儿。 

“一只尖利的角鸬鹚，或者，如果它们还没有全部飞向南方的话，希望是一只北极鹰。”斯坦一边回答，一边透过双筒望远镜观察着几棵树上的动静。他的脸凝重而坚定，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着树木。 他虽然他看到一个黄色，黑色和红色的闪光，这看起来有点像西方坦纳格尔。不应该在这么远的东方。“你不需要小声说话。只要你不叫，鸟儿也不介意说话。” 

他们躺在公园一块空地上的两条毯子上，周围都是树。他们选择了一个靠近后面的地方，希望避开星期六的人群。他们中间放着一个冷藏箱，里面装着他们野餐剩下的食物和一些饮料。他们的空盘子被放在一边，被遗忘了。

他们中间有一束花，是比尔给斯坦买的，藏在另一个小一点的冰箱里，里面有他们的甜点。看着花上的标签，斯坦忍不住脸上的红晕使他的脸颊暖了起来。标签上列出了花束中的花:长寿花、橙花、桃金娘、 粉红色山茶花和水仙花。他不太清楚其中大多数代表什么，但他知道桃金娘是希伯来人爱的象征(他的父母通常把它放在他们放在家里的任何花束里)。他还记得有一次在一本书中读到水仙花的意思，大致 是“我只有眼睛为你”或“你是唯一的”或差不多吧。斯坦不太记得了。他以后可能会问埃迪这件事。   
埃迪对花很了解。 

低头看着水仙花，斯坦觉得自己在想，这只是因为你是他的灵魂伴侣。他实际上并不喜欢你，他只是不得不忍受你。斯坦觉得自己被这些想法伤害了，他提醒自己，这只是一个侵入性的想法。他不用送我花。他正在努力使这项工作成功。这不仅仅是因为他被迫和我在 一起。他又开始平静下来。 

他从眼角瞥见比尔的素描本放在膝盖上，他的手温柔地描绘着斯坦看不见的线条。比尔的舌头微微伸出他紧闭的嘴唇，眼睛紧紧地盯着他的工作。木炭的柔软刮痕使人平静下来。

对于十一月来说，这是个温暖的日子。阳光透过云层照射进来，通常刺骨的寒风变成了轻柔的微风，时不时地吹得树木沙沙作响。 

斯坦放下望远镜，拿起他的热巧克力。当他为今天买零食的时候，他偶然发现了犹太热巧克力。斯坦认为，如果那天天气寒冷，这是最好的饮料，也是保持他们双手温暖的好办法，因此在他们离开之前，斯坦买了这种饮料，又做了一批新鲜的。

斯坦用胳膊肘支撑着身体，眼睛休息了一会儿，沉浸在平静中。 

斯坦把手伸进口袋里，自言自语地吐了一口气。现在才十一月，他心里想，有点恼火。 

上午 9点去上他一天中的第一堂课——财务管理——的长途跋涉令人感到十分寒冷。他的脸颊和耳朵都因为寒冷的空气而变得通红，他的眼睛也因为刺骨的寒风而开始流泪。

斯坦喜欢寒冷的天气，但他不喜欢在寒冷的天气里呆在户外。他喜欢寒冷的天气，喜欢安全地呆在屋里，盖着加热的毯子，喝着薄荷茶，读着他一直想读的书。他立刻想到了一本关于东北鸟类的书，书在他们床底下的一个箱子里;他几周前买了这本书，遗憾的是，一次也没有时间打开。也许如果比尔今晚不工作的话，他们可以在房间里呆一会儿，他读书，比尔写作。

斯坦在下楼之前，把放松一天、不用工作、不用上课、不用做家庭作业的想法从脑子里赶了出来， 环顾了一下空荡荡的校园。因为现在才早上 8 点 17 分，而且大多数人直到快到时间才打算去上课，所以只有少数勇敢的人在寒冷中支撑着自己。一些人在上课前出去喝杯热咖啡，而另一些人， 和他一样，也喜欢早到。 

斯坦很喜欢这种散步方式。由于周围没有其他人，校园看起来很平静。他能听到鸟儿的叫声，而不是别人的叫声。他没有被群众推挤，每个人都在努力准时到达。他没有通常因为 迟到而产生的焦虑，他对此深恶痛绝。他宁愿早点醒来，也不愿意经历那些充满压力的步行上课。这样，他轻松镇定地来了，准备集中注意力。

转过艺术馆的拐角，斯坦停了下来，还没来得及撞见那个从另一边忙来忙去的人。

“斯坦!”比尔看着他，他的眉毛上扬了又下垂。他的帽子下面是粉红色的脸，嘴唇抽搐着，双臂环抱着自己，双手紧紧地插入腋窝。他只穿了一条运动短裤，看起来很可疑，就像他昨晚睡觉时穿的那条一样，还有一件轻薄的羊毛衫，斯坦简单地回忆起来，那是盖在比尔办公椅上的。在他的羊毛领子下面，斯坦可以看到他的一条标志性的法兰绒外露出来。他瘦削的双腿颤抖着，试图制造温暖。 

“你穿的是什么?”斯坦问道。他的脸扭曲成一种难以置信的表情，眼睛从他赤裸的双腿上上下下地看着比尔，颤抖的双腿又回到他粉红的脸上。

“听着，我知道我昨晚穿着这个睡觉——”比尔开始解释。 

斯坦的脸扭得更厉害了。“不，威廉，我的意思是这种天气你为什么穿短裤？你的外套呢?”

比尔的脸变得更红了。斯坦真的不确定是因为尴尬还是寒冷。

“我-我今天早上-上课迟到了，然后就-就跑出去-去了，没-没换衣服。在我记起今天取消之前，我已经走了所-所有的路去上课了。我现在要-要跑回家换衣服。”比尔的口吃越来越严重，进一步暴露出他的窘态。

斯坦看着比尔。他颤抖得厉害，耳朵红得发亮，除了斯坦，他什么地方都看不见。回家的路程大约需要二十分钟。二十分钟的严寒和更加刺骨的寒风。

“拿着我的外套。” 

比尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛，而他的眉毛则困惑地皱了起来。他的嘴张开，然后合上，然后又张开。

“但-但那样你就会觉得冷了。”

“是的，但是我的课就在这栋楼里，而走到房子至少要二十分钟，”斯坦回答说，已经解开了他的外套扣子，脱下了围巾、帽子和手套。“你 10 点有课，对吧?” 

比尔点点头，一脸茫然。斯坦示意比尔跟着他进入他们对面的大楼。 

“我们回家吧，换件暖和点的衣服，把我的东西带回学校，然后在下节课开始前到我的办公楼把它们还回去。在这种情况下，这是最合理的，”斯坦指出，走上了高高的台阶。他 为比尔开了门，把他推进暖和的大厅，让他远离那些蓝色的手指，如果他在外面待久一 点的话，那些蓝色的手指肯定是他的未来。

一旦安全进去，斯坦就把这件外套和他的围巾、帽子、手套一起从肩膀上脱下来，递给比尔。比尔拿了一会儿，犹豫地把它拉到肩膀上。斯坦的外套刚好落在斯坦的膝盖下面，到了比尔的膝盖上面一点。然后比尔戴上围巾和手套，把斯坦的帽子递给他。

比尔脸上露出狡黠的笑容，他开玩笑说:“我的幸运符是卸不掉的。”

斯坦得意地笑着，开玩笑地转动着眼珠，然后生气地说:“我希望你的耳朵不会冻掉。” 

比尔哈哈大笑，然后朝斯坦使了个眼色，对他发出可怕的怒吼。比尔狡猾的笑容变成了害羞的笑容，脸颊又红了。 

“谢谢你，斯坦，”他说，再也没有看到斯坦的眼睛。“我真的很感激。” 

斯坦感到呼吸急促，胃在扑腾。比尔看起来很可爱，脸色发红，穿着斯坦的衣服。 

“当然，”他结结巴巴地说。“我可不想让你冻僵。”

一阵短暂的停顿。当比尔摆弄着斯坦的手套，提议:“也许我们可以在课后去那家餐厅吃午饭......如果你愿意......我理解如果你有很多学习或者......” 

“听起来不错，”斯坦回答，对比尔焦虑的胡言乱语咧嘴一笑。“我很期待。”比尔的脸上露出了大大的笑容。“太好了！太棒了！那我们 11 点见?”“完美”

星期四晚上，斯坦整理了他们的房间。这里通常都是整洁有序的，但斯坦还是喜欢时不时地确保一切都井井有条。

斯坦正要把比尔读完的几本书放到他那边床底下的一个垃圾桶里，他看到了几根用了一半的蜡烛。斯坦停顿了一下。为什么这些蜡烛都在这下面？斯坦在心里提醒自己以后要问比尔，然后继续整理房间里其他东西。 

那天晚上，当他们都盖着被子，面对面的姿势已经成为他们新的惯常姿势时，斯坦问他这件事。 

”在你搬进来之前你说过你有斑马雀。”  
”...什么?”比尔并没有回答出斯坦想要的答案？ 

“当我查看如何照顾它们的时候，据说它们不能和蜡烛待在同一个房间里。”斯坦有点惊呆了。很早以前，比尔就已经很体贴了。斯坦脸上露出柔和的笑容，感到自己脸红了。 

“埃丝特和梅布尔很欣赏这一点。他们更喜欢能够呼吸。”  
“嗯，你知道，为了 E&M什么都行。” 

过了一会儿，两个人都开始打瞌睡了，斯坦转身面对着窗户。过了一会儿，他挪了挪身子，背靠着比尔的胸膛，他拉着比尔的胳膊搂着他的腰，把比尔的手放在斯坦自己的心脏上。 

他听到比尔急促的吸气声，他的心在斯坦的背上加速跳动。几乎和斯坦的步伐一致。他会抽身而退。他会抽身离开，再也不想见到你。斯坦屏住呼吸，等待着。但是过了一会儿，比尔还是没有动。事实上，他只是紧紧抓住斯坦的腰部，轻轻地捏了一下斯坦的手。有那么一瞬间，斯坦甚至想到他感觉到比尔的嘴唇轻轻地压在他的肩膀上。

最终，他们两个的心跳都减慢了，因为他们悄悄地进入了睡眠，并对此很满意。 

那个星期六晚上，兄弟会又开了一个聚会。到目前为止，自从住在那里以来，斯坦注意到他们每周只有一次聚会。斯坦对此很感激，因为这意味着他只需要离开家一天，而不是像他在学校里 识的其他兄弟会那样离开两三天。很明显，从技术上讲，他并不需要出门，但斯坦只是不想呆在家里。然而，他答应比尔他会来这一次聚会，因为比尔想让他见见一些兄弟会的兄弟，他还没有遇到一些好时机去见他们。 

这个承诺让斯坦和迈克、比尔以及其他一些人，包括贝弗和她的灵魂伴侣本，坐在一楼的一个凹凸不平的沙发上。聚会在他们周围稳定地进行着。比尔搂着斯坦的肩膀，斯坦轻轻地靠在比尔的肩膀上，感到有点累，但是很放松。 

斯坦原谅自己去了洗手间，并不是真的要去，只是需要一些空间。 

比尔伸出手，拿起斯坦一直在喝的饮料帮他拿着，斯坦站起来的时候，比尔甚至没有 抬起头来。 

斯坦走到楼梯口，看到所有的人都在跳舞，或者只是站着聊天。几个人无意中撞见了他，斯 感到他的烦恼开始加重。他爬上二楼，去了一个有门的卫生间。比尔告诉他，几个月前在一次聚会上，兄弟会的一个成员试图踢开楼下浴室的门，但是他们还没有修好。现在，如果有人想用那个浴室，他们必须把门从铰链上拿下来，靠在门框上。不幸的是，这意味着门上总有一道缝，人们可以看到你。真恶心。斯坦这样告诉比尔时，比尔笑了。 

斯坦沿着走廊走着，努力回忆着哪扇门是洗手间的。

声音和笑声在斯坦左边走廊尽头的一个房间里回荡。想着他可能会问某人浴室在哪里，而不是不小心走进某人的卧室，他走向那扇稍微有点破裂的门。当他走近的时候，大麻的味道和啤酒的味道混合在一起，似乎萦绕在房子的前两层。 

“ー操他妈的怪胎......小气鬼......婊子......大嘴巴......”粗鲁的声音越来越大，但他们说的话 让斯坦放慢了脚步，感到比以前更加谨慎和不舒服。“结巴比尔的灵魂伴侣......只想操他的......” 

斯坦似乎无法摆脱这种冷嘲热讽。相反，他似乎走得更近了，带着惊讶的反感。 

什么···

“我敢打赌，比尔会让我们玩一把的，”他用一种尖酸刻薄的声音说。“如果我们礼貌地请 的话。”大家都笑了，带着嘲讽的口吻。斯坦觉得肚子里有什么东西在翻搅，他觉得很不舒服。 

“我不知道，亨利，比尔好像很喜欢他。”这个声音听起来像是维克，比尔的兄弟会成员之一。“我们可能只需要把他灌醉，让他远离大比尔一段时间。”他用嘲弄的口气说“大比尔”。 

停顿了一下，他听到有人在大口吸烟。 

“不，我想比尔会同意的。他可能只会操他，让他留在身边，但是也会操其他人。 “你知道他是什么样的人，”‘亨利’嘲笑道。“他总是结交新朋友。我们很快就会有机会的。” 

斯坦被冻僵了，双脚紧贴着地板，但仍然感到不稳定。他的血液感觉像是在慢慢变冷。他的呼吸加快了，呼出来的速度很快，但同时也感觉他没有真正的呼吸。他的思绪飞快，但是很难集中注意力。他开始后退，之前他完全转身，几乎跑下楼梯。有些想法闯入了他的脑中，他只是想和你上床然后甩了你。他只是假装友好因为你是他的灵魂伴侣。他根本不在乎你。愤怒和伤痛一下子涌上了斯坦的心头。你真是个彻头彻尾的白痴。 

他推开人群找着自己的路穿过去，不管遇到了谁，他试图用手巧妙地遮住自己的脸，挡住聚会其他人的视线。比尔只是想和我在一起，然后继续生活。你没什么特别的。你从来都不是。 他知道沙发在里面，所以避免走过那个房间。他感到尴尬、不知所措和困惑。他不想让任何人看到他的红脸，眼泪开始不断地从他脸上流下来。你是个傻瓜。你知道不能向灵魂伴侣屈服，但是你仍然相信你几周前遇到的这个家伙。 

“对不起—嘿，斯坦，等等，怎么了?”他隐约听到迈克在问他。迈克的声音从惊讶变成了困惑。“怎么回事?”他感到有一只手放在他的肩膀上，但他扭开了肩膀，眉毛低垂，下巴紧闭。迈克可能也参与了这件事，他的脑海中立刻闪现出这样的念头。他知道。

“斯坦!” 

斯坦一路狂奔出门，没有回头。当他冲下通往前门的楼梯时，他的双脚砰砰直响。当冷空气袭击他时，他的手臂都起鸡皮疙瘩了。有几个人在外面走来走去，但斯坦没有注意任何人。 他太专注于离开那里了。你是个白痴。你怎么这么蠢？

“斯坦!”比尔跟着斯坦走下台阶时，斯坦听到比尔急促的脚步声。“等等！发生了什么事?” 

斯坦没有停下来，也没有回头看他，他愤怒地大步走过人行道。“别烦我。” 

“什么......”他的声音里隐藏着一些困惑。斯坦根本不在乎。“但是斯-斯坦··.” 

斯坦的血液在他的耳朵里涌动。他关注的是这一点，而不是比尔所说的。双手颤抖着， 他的脸变得坚定。然后他转过身来，尽量让自己的声音正常。 

“什么?你到底想要什么?” 

比尔后退了一步，脸上带着痛苦和不安。“什-什么意思？我想-想知道怎么了！你-你为什么哭?” 

斯坦嗤之以鼻，转过头去看着旁边。“你可以不用演戏了，比尔。不需要再假装了。

“斯-斯坦—”

“别再叫我的名字了，”斯坦插嘴道，仍然没有喊叫，但他的声音不再平静。相反，他听起来很愤怒。   
、  
“我-我还以为你-你玩得很开心呢，”比尔的声音变得沙哑。 

“显然不是好的那种......” 

“什-什么?” 

斯坦感到他的怒火越来越强烈。你怎还在装傻。他回答时声音很紧张，“我听见维克在说话。我听见他把你的计划告诉了他的朋友。” 

”呃—是-是啊还有··什么？？”还在装傻

“你真的打算继续下去吗，就像你不知道他可能说了什么会让我不高兴一样？真的吗， 比尔?”他很沮丧地追问。

“是-是的” 

“那么，让我来告诉你吧。维克告诉他的朋友你打算跟我上床之后就恢复以前的生活*。“他说你会‘把我留在身边’，”斯坦训练自己的声音，让自己听起来像是在开玩笑，就像维克那样，“然后背着我继续跟别人鬼混，因为，显然，你就是这样的人。” 

比尔看上去很震惊，但仍然感到困惑和伤心。他一言不发，眼睛也不眨地盯着斯坦。  
几秒钟后，他似乎振作起来了。 

“什么-什么?!”比尔气喘吁吁的说。“S斯-斯坦不是这-这样的。求你了！我保证!”比尔走过去抓住斯坦的手，但还没来得及拉近距离，斯坦就退开了。他转过身，开始沿着街道奔跑。 他在骗我。他为什么就是坦白自己的欺骗行为？我不能相信他。 

“我——我——永远——永远不会这么说你!”他听见比尔在他身后大喊大叫。他听见比尔开始跟着他。

“别来烦我，比尔。” 

”我-我知道你很难-难过，但-但我们还是上楼谈-谈吧，求-求你了” 

“没有。我不会和你去任何地方，我也不会回到那个房子里去。我要去别的地方。

“好-好吧，但是拜-拜托，斯坦，就-就算你不相信我，至少让我陪你走到你要去的地方。天又黑又晚，一个人走路不安全。拜-拜托了，斯坦。”

“不，现在——离我——远点。” 

斯坦几乎跑遍了整条街，想甩掉比尔。他不想回头，不想再看到比尔脸上假装困惑或受伤。 他应该当个演员，斯坦苦涩地想。 

一旦他确定比尔没有跟着他，斯坦就放慢脚步，轻快地散步。那天晚上很冷，他没有外套。他觉得自己在发抖，但老实说他并没有真正注意到。 

斯坦无法控制心脏的疼痛。这感觉就像他的思想在他的头脑里互相争斗，使他的头砰砰作响。 他试图提醒自己要深呼吸，试图冷静下来思考，但是闯入型意念一直在向前推进。 

吸气。呼气。他不在乎你。吸气。呼气。他为什么要这么做？吸气。呼气。你不值得拥有 一个爱你的灵魂伴侣，因为你从未拥有过。吸气。呼气。他从来不关心你。永远不会。 

斯坦的呼吸很不规律。他的嘴里发出一声哽咽的呜咽。这都是谎言..。

“eds！这里有食物!”斯坦听到里奇在公寓门后大叫。哈利在后面叫着。 

斯坦站在他们的门口，微微地靠在门框上，额头靠在关着的门上。他太累了。听到锁打开的咔嗒声，斯坦把头从门上抬了起来。 

“嗨，兄弟，你好吗?”里奇从钱包里翻找东西，抬起头来。“怎么了?”他的声音从困惑和震惊，变得困惑和严肃。 

“我能进来吗?”这是他给里奇的唯一回答。甚至在他自己的耳朵里，他听起来也是沉默寡言的。

里奇立即采取了行动。他走到一边，让斯坦进来，把哈利从离开门很近的地方拉了过来。 斯坦跌跌撞撞地走进了客厅，然后闭着眼睛坐在沙发上。他听见里奇走进厨房，水龙头开着，然后有一杯水被推进他的手里。

“发生了什么事?”

斯坦没有回答。他知道自己的脸上满是泪痕，每隔几秒钟就有一些眼泪从他脸上流下来。里奇没有再问任何一个问题，只是叹了口气，然后弯腰坐在他旁边。里奇可能很担心，但他没有推斯坦。这是他一直欣赏里奇的地方;当他看出有人真的很难过的时候，他从不推辞。

里奇用胳膊搂住斯坦的肩膀，把斯坦的头靠在他的肩膀上。他们只是坐在那里。斯坦盯着他的前面，小口地喝着水，里奇只是等待着。什么都没说。有那么几分钟的平静。

“瑞奇，他们还记得那个腰果吗?”斯坦没有抬头，但是听起来好像埃迪在房间门口停了下来。“怎么回事?”他问道，声音因为斯坦的头痛而变得有点刺耳。 

他可以分辨出里奇和埃迪正在进行一场沉默的谈话。他可以感觉到里奇的侧脸在动，他和埃迪正在递眼色，他们不需要交谈就可以交流。 

“我和比尔结束了，”他的声音有点颤抖，但仍然平静。 

沉默。 

“斯坦尼？到底发生了什么事?”里奇平静地问道。“我们以为事情进展得很顺利。你们在一起看起来非常幸福。”

埃迪采取了不同的方法。“那个混蛋做了什么吗?”他问道，既危险又紧张。  
他走到里奇面前，坐在沙发上。哈利走过去坐在他的膝盖上。

斯坦暗笑了一声。“没有。他什么都没做。一直以来，什么都没发生。他只是假装发生了。” 

“呃......这到底是什么意思?”里奇困惑地问道。 

斯坦沉默了几秒钟，然后慢慢开始解释发生了什么。关于聚会，他在走廊里听到的声音，维克和他的 朋友们说的话，以及之后的一切。他的声音开始听起来平淡，最后变得摇摇晃晃，沙沙作响。 

埃迪和里奇看上去既愤怒又震惊。 

那个混蛋！真他妈的!”里奇吐了出来。他转向埃迪，嘴巴张开。“真他妈的!”

不过，埃迪的脸绷得紧紧的，全神贯注。“等等，斯坦，你是说维克？维克•克里斯 ?”当斯坦点头的时候，埃迪皱起了鼻子，吐出了一股愤怒的气。

“我认识那个混蛋。他在我的 Gen 化学实验室，”埃迪站着，双手叉腰，拖着脚走。“他是个十足的混蛋。我很惊讶比尔的朋友会和他在一起。”他的脸因困惑的惊奇而扭曲。 

“听起来他和比尔很熟。” 

埃迪很安静，里奇用大拇指轻轻地摩擦着斯坦的肩膀。 

“......不知道这是不是个好主意，Eds，他听起来不像是在和他的灵魂伴侣谈话，他认为那 人计划欺骗他，你知道吗？现在可能是最好的选择。” 

斯坦被轻柔的谈话声吵醒了。他躺在里奇和埃迪的沙发上。透过窗户，斯坦可以看到外面还很黑，这意味着他最多只睡了一两个小时。哈利站在他的身体和沙发之间，她的小脑袋靠在他的臀部上，朝厨房的方向窥视，那里有声音在悄悄地争论着。

“是的，我明白，但是，我就是不相信那个混蛋维克。他很可疑，伙计。我感觉有什么事情在发生。”埃迪的声音，即使在试图耳语的时候，仍然是回声和稍大于里奇的声音。

斯坦接着听到了他们谈话的其余部分，但是仍然选择继续看起来像睡着了一样。妈的..。 

他不想站起来。他知道自己应该这么做，但是一想到要站起来继续过自己的生活，他就觉得像是有一个重担压在身上。

最后，他又打起了瞌睡。 

当斯坦醒来的时候，公寓里一片寂静。柔和的晨光温柔地照亮了房间。稍事休息，斯坦在从沙发上站起来之前做了几次呼吸练习。他的胳膊僵硬了，需要伸展一下背部。 

他走进厨房，开始做早餐。他需要做点什么。他不能再躺在那里了，生活还是需要继续前进。 

埃迪慢吞吞地走进厨房。斯坦听到哈利的项圈叮当作响，她从厨房的床上站起来，向他打 招呼，乞求得到抚摸。

“早上好，”斯坦喃喃地说，头也没抬，他正盯着炉子上的素食香肠。 

埃迪把哈利抱在怀里，把她抱在那里，然后回答。“嘿，伙计...需要帮忙吗?” 

他们在做剩下的早餐时闲聊。最终，里奇慢慢走出来，带着还在揉眼睛的睡意。他从后面抱住埃迪，给了他一个甜蜜的吻，然后开始煮咖啡。看到这两个灵魂伴侣之间的感情，斯坦的胸膛紧绷着。他观察着这一切发生时的漫不经心的样子，表明这对他们来说是多么熟悉和正常的事情。看到里奇在他身后的感觉和他在脸颊上的亲吻，埃迪笑了，然后假装厌恶。“呃，你的呼吸真他妈恶心，混蛋，”埃迪逗他，皱着鼻子，手在里奇面前快速拍打着。里奇 狡猾地笑了笑。埃迪用手指抓住里奇的脸在他的嘴唇上快速地啄了一下。“如果你还想要别的东西，你就去刷你那该死的牙吧，白痴。”里奇撅起嘴巴，亲了亲他，然后说:“你伤到我了，意大利面条。” 他挠了挠哈利的耳后，然后转向斯坦正在煎鸡蛋的炉子。他偷了一点在锅里保持温度的香肠，然后捏了一下斯坦的肩膀，跌跌撞撞地回到大厅，很可能是去洗手间。 

斯坦的心仍然感到疼痛。你本来可以拥有它的。要是你不是这么失败就好了。

他停顿了一下。他受够了这些闯入型意念。我尽了最大的努力，比尔才是那个不满意并且打算欺骗他的人。这不是我的错。 

“那么...要和他谈谈吗?”埃迪问他，听起来并不随意。

斯坦叹了口气。“嗯，我得去把梅布尔和埃丝特从房间里叫出来，所以很有可能。”尽管斯坦不想回到那所房子，但他至少需要带上他的鸟和一些必需品。他也拒绝成为这种情况下的受害者。他要昂首阔步地走进去，做他需要做的事情。 

在里奇和埃迪的公寓里，早餐就像平常的早餐一样:吵闹，很多活动在进行，里奇和埃迪在争吵，争吵总是以里奇试图亲吻埃迪结束。有那么一瞬间，斯坦能够提醒自己，没有比尔，生活依然会很美好。 

斯坦站在那里，盯着房子看了一会儿。他以前的自信心开始减退。 

他深深地吸了一口气，推着自己的脚动了起来。房子还是一片狼藉，看不到一个人。派对后的第二天还早，所以斯坦并不感到惊讶。相反，他感到轻松了一点。

他慢慢地走上三楼，尽量不让脚步声传出去。他来到比尔房间门口，停了下来。恐惧开始像铅块一样填满斯坦的胃。如果里面有人怎么办？ 

进去吧，带上梅布尔和埃丝特，还有你其他的一些东西，然后离开。他不能强迫你留下。你不需要和他或者其他可能在里面的人对质。

深呼吸，然后他推开门，慢慢地。尽管他竭尽全力保持安静，门还是发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音，大声回响在原本安静的地板上。退缩了，斯坦咕哝了几句咒骂。他能听见梅布尔和伊斯特在那扇稍微开着的门后面叽叽喳喳的声音，但是房间里没有其他的声音。 

推开剩下的门，斯坦直接看到里面。

没有人。

这个房间看起来好像自从他最后一次来到这里以后就没有被动过，在比尔、贝弗和迈克的聚会开始之前，他们在这里闲逛。斯坦深吸了一口气，他没有意识到自己一直在憋气。他感到自己的肺缩得紧紧的。他从床底下拿出一个行李袋，开始收拾一些东西。他得等到找到新的住处才能收拾好所有的东西。不幸的是，考虑到获得 UPA 的难度，他可能会在里奇和埃迪的沙发上呆上一段时间。宿舍不让他回来，除非他有一个 UPA。 

他把他的梳洗用品迅速推进他的包，然后拉上拉链，抓住他的书包，这是放在他的桌子上。

他开始转向门口，抓住梅布尔和伊斯特的笼子。 

“嗨-嗨......” 

斯坦觉得自己跳了起来，呼吸急促。他的书包几乎从肩上滑落。他深深地吸了一口气， 静了一下心跳加速的脉搏，然后他的脸变得一片空白。他不让比尔看到在这个房间里他有多痛苦，也不让比尔看到他。 

斯坦面对着比尔仍然站着的门，走进去似乎有些紧张。他还穿着昨天晚上穿的衣服，头发凌乱，向几个方向翘起来，脸上也有泪痕。他的嘴巴紧紧地压成一条线，眉毛紧紧地皱在一起。他正在抓自己的指甲，大部分时间都在向旁边看，尽管每隔几秒钟，他的眼睛就会 转向斯坦的指甲，然后才会快速地看别的东西。 

“别担心，我马上就走，”斯坦告诉他，声音低沉而单调。他整理好行李，走过去抓住笼子。他的步伐很快，但是每一步都使他的心跳加快。他离笼子越近，顺便说一句，他就会被迫接近比尔。 

“斯-斯-斯坦··求-求你··我们能谈谈吗？我发-发誓维-维克说的是假话.”比尔把维克的名字吐了出来，好像味道不好 的。眼泪差点从他闪闪发光的眼睛里流出来。

斯坦喘不过气来。过了一会儿，他回答说:“为什么我觉得很难相信你呢?”他沉思着，仍然直视着比尔的眼睛。“我听你说过你以前勾搭过的人，就像你朋友在餐馆里提到的那个女孩，记得吗？那个不懂暗示的人？嗯？还记得吗？我怎么能肯定你对我的看法不一样呢?” 

“那-那不一样！我不是—不是故意的，我保证，我只是，我只是...” 

“只是什么?”嗯?”斯坦扬起眉毛，看上去不相信。“把话说完。” 

“我-我只是......”然后他安静了一会儿，低头看着地板。“我-我只是想融入大-大家。我不-不是故意要-要这么说的。” 

斯坦还没来得及插嘴，比尔继续说道，话语就涌了出来。

”但是相信—相信我，维克他妈的在-在撒谎。“我绝-绝不会和别人在一起，真的，”比尔听起来很绝望， 他朝斯坦走了一步，斯坦接连后退了一步。比尔停了下来。 

“你一直这么说，但是你站在我面前穿着你昨晚穿的衣服。你甚至连一个晚上都没等就和别人勾搭上了!”斯坦吐了口唾沫，声音越来越大，声音嘶哑，他试图抑制住自己的眼泪。“你还在努力融入社会吗？然后呢?”他可以听到自己的声音在发出裂缝，但他并没有注意到。他太伤心了。

“什么......”比尔低头看着自己的衣服，脸色有点苍白。“不，不，不！我昨晚在迈-迈克沙发上睡的，就-就在楼下！你走了以-以后，我就在那儿睡-睡着了!”他的双手在他面前颤抖着，比划着。他放慢了速度，他最后说，“我不-不想没有你就-就一个人回-回来。” 

斯坦停顿了一下。这听起来并不奇怪......他心里默默地想着。“我为什么要  
相信你?” 

比尔走到他的办公椅上，深深地吸了一口气。他举起帽子，用手指梳理头发，目不转睛地盯着地板。”拜-拜托...我们能-能谈谈吗?”比尔听起来和斯坦一样疲惫。 

他在骗你。你真的傻到相信他吗？那个声音在他自己的脑海里低语。斯坦没有听，而是坐在比尔的床边，面对着他。我们赶紧把这事了结了吧。如果进展不顺利，你就会离开，让别人来收拾你的东西。如果你选择不见他，你就再也不用见他了。 

“好吧。但是——”比尔在斯坦说出第一句话的时候脸上露出了光彩，但是在斯坦第二次说话的时候脸上的表情就暗淡下来了。“如果我还是不相信你，那么除非万不得已，我不想再见到你，也不想再听到你的消息， 明白吗?” 

比尔点点头。他握紧双手，犹豫了一下，但是话语慢慢地开始蠕动，“我真-真的很抱歉，斯坦。我-我从没想-想过要伤-伤害你。我只是—只是讨厌别人不-不喜欢我的感觉。我知道—知道这听起来像是一个借-借口——”他很快打断了自己的话，看到斯坦脸上的茫然表情。“我正在—正在努-努力改善这种状-状况！我没有你那样坚强。你...你只是太自-自信和纯-纯粹了。你不-不在乎别-别人怎么想。我真-真希望我也-也能这样。”比尔的脸变得柔和起来， 看着斯坦的手，嘴角露出了温柔的微笑。“但是，有时候，当我遇-遇到我想要让-让他喜-喜欢我的人时，我会-会感到恐慌，我有点想-想让自己看起来比-比实际感觉更自信一些......”斯坦认为这是有道理的。他以前见过里奇做过类似的事情。“我知道这不是借口！我正在在努力做得更-更好......我保证!” 

“而且，是的，我和很多人有过一腿，但是自从我遇见你之后就再也没有过！我发誓！而且 我从来没有打算和你以外的人勾搭!”他的声音绝望地恳求着斯坦。他用手指梳理头发。“我不知道维-维克说了什么，”比尔愤怒地提高了声音，“但我永远不想和除了你之外的任何 人在一起。” 

比尔的眼睛里充满了感情，拼命想让斯坦相信他。他把他的办公椅向前挪了一点，以便离斯坦近一点。 

“我是说真的，斯坦，”比尔迟疑地向前伸出手，抓住斯坦一只手的手指。 

斯坦一开始什么也没说，尽管他允许比尔握住他的手指。他的思绪飞快地跳动着。虽然他仍然感到 微的不信任和不安，但他确实发现自己相信比尔。他低头看着他们缠绕在一起的手。你怎么知道他说的是实话？他可能又在撒谎，那个该死的声音低声对他说。让这个想法过去，他更加自信地想，因为 我比维克更了解比尔。尽管比尔有他的缺点，但他似乎不会对此撒谎。斯坦知道这是真的。从一开始，即使斯坦不愿意和比尔结合，比尔也总是全力以赴地花时间和斯坦在一起，去了解他。从来没有感觉到他在默默地希望自己在别的地方。我从来没有感觉到他在默默地想着别人。没有。比尔的注意力当他们在一起的时候，他们总是很关注他们。斯坦以前见过背叛，而比尔没有表现出任何背叛的迹象，甚至没有想背叛的迹象。

斯坦沉默着，仔细考虑着这些想法。他能感觉到比尔在看着他的脸，但他只是越过比尔的头去看梅布尔和以斯帖。找到焦点后，斯坦觉得自己轻松了一点。他也开始考虑他在过去几个星期对比尔的观察。虽然比尔总是表现得很自信，有时在外表上看起来有点傲慢，但每当他们单独在一起的时候，他就会变得不一样，更加诚实。在他们卧室紧闭的门后，他似乎很放松。即使他们出去了，面对一 群人时，比尔也会变得有些不同，特别是新人，但是当他和斯坦说话时，总感觉斯坦被放进了真正的比尔。很少有人知道。那个每隔两天(至少)和弟弟视频聊天的人，会花好几个小时研究强迫症、 犹太教或者斯坦提到的其他东西，因为比尔知道这些东西对他有多重要。现在，同样的比尔坐在斯坦面前，看起来因为一个几乎无法入眠的夜晚而疲惫不堪，他向斯坦吐露心声，只是为了再次有机会让斯坦相信他真的在乎他。那个维克在撒谎。 

昨天晚上，当他发现关于比尔的事情似乎证实了斯坦所经历的所有闯入型意念时，他都感到非常震惊和伤心，以至于他试图不去想和比尔在一起的美好时光。他所知道的比尔。当比尔觉得自己需要给同龄人留下深刻印象时，这种虚张声势的行为就会时不时出现。然而这不是真正的比尔。斯坦所认识那个体贴、聪明、热情的人，那个真正的比尔。

他不会大声说出他爱比尔。还没有。他确实是这么觉得的，但这么早就这么说感觉像是乌鸦嘴 (见鬼，他们才认识几周而已)。但是，私底下，他确实发现自己全心全意地承认了这一点。

“我也真的很喜欢你，比尔，”斯坦坦诚地告诉他。比尔盯着斯坦的眼睛，脸上顿时亮了起来。 “我也想再给这次机会。我很抱歉如果我过早下结论。我觉得很受伤，觉得被背叛了，而且......” 比尔的眼睛温柔地看着斯坦想要说出的话。最终斯坦放弃了。“我把我所知道的关于你的一切都屏蔽了。你真正的样子。我应该意识到你绝不会那样背叛我。我不认为你会那样背叛任何人。 特别是你的灵魂伴侣，”斯坦略带苦笑地说。他知道他把自己更深层次的问题隐藏在言语之后， 他只能希望比尔能知道他的意思。 

比尔抓住了他的另一只手，所以现在他抓住了斯坦的两只手，不仅仅是一只手的手指，而 是他的两只大手指。“这不仅仅因为你是我的灵魂伴侣，斯坦。从来都不是。”他摇了摇头。 “嗯......也许刚开始的时候，我并不真正了解你，我只是想了解你。但是现在，我不在乎你 是不是我的灵魂伴侣，我仍然想和你在一起。”他轻轻地捏了捏斯坦的手，大拇指温柔地在 手背上划着舒缓的圆圈。“只有你。”

斯坦感觉到眼泪充满了他的眼睛。这个。这正是他一直默默希望的，但他太害怕了，不敢说 来。相反，他紧紧地握住比尔的手，“也只有你。”

紧张的神经很快就消失了，比尔的脸和身体都松了一口气。他低下头去吻斯坦的两只手。 如此温柔。带着如此真诚的关怀。

比尔抬起头，斯坦还没反应过来，斯坦就靠了过来。他非常想把嘴唇贴在比尔的嘴唇上， 但是没有得到比尔的完全同意，他不想这样做。他凑近比尔的嘴，他们在共同呼吸，但是停顿了一下，如果比尔当时不想亲吻他的嘴唇，就给他一个下马威。 

幸运的是，比尔似乎和斯坦的感觉一样。他把嘴紧贴在斯坦的嘴上，那么甜蜜，那么热情。 他所能关注的只有比尔:比尔的感觉，比尔的气味，比尔在接吻时发出的声音......那一刻的一切都是为了和比尔在一起。斯坦甚至无视比尔早晨的呼吸。他的心脏剧烈地跳动着。就 在这个吻开始加深的时候，比尔挣脱了。他的呼吸很沉重，脸涨得通红，但他的嘴巴却扬起来，露出幸福的微笑。

斯坦觉得自己很暖和，感觉好像肺里没有足够的空气。他们喘了一会儿气，然后比尔再次伸出手，坚定而果断地把嘴唇贴在对方的嘴唇上。 

“威廉。” 

比尔转过头来看着斯坦，从笔记本电脑上抬起头来，在他们昏暗的卧室里，他眯着眼睛试图把注意力集中在斯坦身上。他正在写一篇新的短篇小说，准备提交，他在半夜突然有了 一个想法。

“怎-怎么了” 

斯坦盯着他，即使刚醒来也面无表情。笔记本电脑按键的轻敲和比尔笔记本电脑的灯光，虽然调成了最低亮度，但这还是唤醒了他。同样，不可否认的是，温暖包裹着他。

自从斯坦第一次和比尔住在一起后的最近几个月里，他每周至少醒来一次。现在，在一起生活了几个月之后，斯坦甚至在睁开眼睛之前就知道轻轻敲击键盘意味着什么。

他想了一会儿。说服他去睡觉的最好方法......他沉思着，盯着比尔回到他精力充沛的打字状态，好像一切正常。

斯坦滑向他，用他长长的胳膊搂着比尔的腰，把脸贴在比尔裸露的胸膛上。斯坦听到他打 字结巴的声音。斯坦感觉比尔的手指抚摸着他的卷发，抚慰着斯坦。手指回到键盘上时， 斯坦叹了口气。 

斯坦听到并感受到了比尔轻轻的笑声。“我只是需要完成这一幕......” 

斯坦知道那是胡说八道。当比尔像这样的时候，其他的一切(如吃饭、睡觉等)都被推到了 一边。然而，在认识比尔几个月之后，斯坦已经完美地掌握了在这种情绪下如何照顾他。 

斯坦用手轻柔地划着圈，依偎着比尔赤裸的胸膛，然后用他赤裸的腿裹住比尔的。比尔称这是斯坦的“偷袭”，斯坦只是慢慢地移动他的四肢和身体，非常轻微，几乎察觉不到，直到他几乎完全包围了比尔。然后比尔，这个世界上最好的灵魂伴侣(斯坦没有偏见)，在移动他的笔记本电脑之前，最终会无奈的叹息，在那个时候，笔记本电脑也会轻微地支撑在斯坦身上，然后让步入睡。 

斯坦对此非常自豪。 

”我知道你在干什么斯坦” 

“嗯？那么到底是什么呢，威廉?”斯坦的脚轻轻地踩着比尔的小腿，皮肤接触互相温暖着。 

斯坦的眼睛是闭着的，但他几乎可以感觉到比尔在开玩笑地转动着眼珠。斯坦自鸣得意地咧嘴一笑。他会赢的。 

“你是个糟糕的演-演员，宝贝。” 

这是粗鲁和不真实。斯坦没有回复，而是把注意力转移到比尔身上，屁股轻轻推了推笔记本电脑。 

比尔的胸膛再次隆隆作响，不再试图掩盖他的快乐。 

“好吧，好吧......”他试着让自己听起来有些恼怒，“你的抗议已经被听到了。” 

“我不知道你什么意思......”斯坦回答道，尽力装出一副无辜的样子。我是个好演员。

他感觉到身下温暖的皮肤在移动，正如预料的那样，他把笔记本电脑移到了桌子旁边。斯坦转过身来，感觉到比尔的胳膊滑过他的身体，把他拉近。他们的房间就像他刚搬进来那天一样冷，但至少现在他能感觉到比尔赤裸而温暖的皮肤，无论是在他冷的时候还是不冷的时候。 

“


End file.
